A Mistrusting Wizard and the Ninja Who Found Him
by Zeakagirl
Summary: Years of barely escaping with his life from Voldemort has left Harry in a state of paranoia that only Mad eye Moody could be proud of. What happens when that same wizard has ninja come for him? Rated T for some swearing. Starts after the 4th year
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto_

**A Mistrusting Wizard and the Ninja Who Found Him**

**Chapter One**

Harry grimaced as he woke up in his usual bed in the hospital wing. He looked around at all the treats and cards that were congratulating him and frowned as he realized that he could no longer play around. Voldemort was back and his latest attempt on his life had taken another instead. '_Never again!' _Harry thought as he climbed out of the bed. Never was he going to be so under matched that he couldn't save even one innocent life. It was time to _really _step up the training.

**~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~**

Alastor Moody appeared to be a very twitchy man as he packed up what little of his that imposter had brought to the castle. And not even burning all items that belonged to that Crouch brat was putting him in a better mood. Moody was beyond angry. His so called lifelong friend had not even been able to tell the difference between him and a bloody fake. Either Dumbledore didn't know him well enough to be as close a friend like he originally thought they were. _Or _Dumbledore's manipulative nature for the greater good had reared its ugly head once again and this time on their friendship. Not only was he held captive by a death wanker brat but an innocent boy had died, and the Potter boy had almost died as well. And if he was to be believed that _that_ dark mother fucker was back again...Oh God Damn It To A Bloody Fuckin' Hell! He was getting too old for this kind of shit.

Moody froze to the sound of knocking at his door. "Enter Potter." Moody barked not turning around.

"How did you know...right the eye is still the same," Harry said as he opened the creaking door.

"What do you want Potter?"

"Well sir, I know that you haven't been teaching us this year. But I've hear stories about you and I need your help sir." Harry replied as he entered Moody's office while closing the door behind him.

"And what could I help you with?" Moody asked, Harry could hear the snarkiness behind the tone.

"I would like to request training sir. This is at least the fifth time that bastard has tried to kill me and now, that he's back, I don't envision him trying to stop anytime soon. What I learned from this school is good and all, but I don't think they are going to teach me how to kill Voldemort without me doing something suicidal and stupid that takes us both out at the same time." Harry said in a bit of a rush.

Moody was shocked "Fifth time, what do you mean the fifth time he's tried to kill you?"

Harry proceeded to tell Moody about all the things that went on during his four years at Hogwarts from Fluffy to the many encounters with Voldemort.

"And all this time, what training has the old kook been giving you?" Moody asked inwardly seething.

"Nothing extra, just schooling like everyone else. I probably should have studied more though." Harry grumbled as he looked away a little shamed.

"Nothing!" Moody hissed. "You have almost died every year and that old kook isn't training you at all! That old fool! Is he trying to get you killed?!" yelled Moody.

"Sorry." Harry mumbled.

Alastor sighed and remained silent for a moment, "Don't apologize Potter, and yes I will train you. No one who has such a realistic death threat hanging over them should go around not being able to defend themselves properly. Especially with the _Dark Bastard_ focusing on you." Moody said eyeing Potter.

'_The boy is rather short for his age. He almost looks like he's still twelve or thirteen._' Moody thought to himself grimly. "I'll test you over the last few days we have left here at Hogwarts. Then I'll see where I need to train you from there over the summer."

"Thank you Professor Moody."

"I don't know so much about 'Professor'. Never got round to much teaching, did I?" Moody chuckled darkly. "Just call me Mad-Eye Moody or Moody for short. None of this _Professor_ garbage."

**~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~**

Harry was having trouble concentrating on one of the books that he had manage to sneak past his relatives. His thoughts kept wondering back to the series of tests that Moody had put him through. Runes, Arithmancy, Potions...who knew that Moody was a secret potions master. Harry then remembered Moody's spiel about his potions.

"_I always drink from my own flasks. What made you think that I'd trust anyone else to mix a potion that I would drink? Hell I even had to grant Madam Pomfrey special permission so she could access to my potion supply. That way she'd be able to treat me if anything went wrong. You think Snape is a master? Ha! I've got a potion that can stop almost anything under a Basilisk level poisoning. Which is good seeing how that's one of the first things your would-be killers always try. Most potent poison in the wizarding world right there."_

Harry sighed as he closed his book. He was still trying to figure out how to get his relatives to let him take lessons this summer. Harry didn't know how Moody was planning on teaching him this summer with the Dursleys and all. But he certainly wasn't going to try and make it worse. The nightmares from Cedric's death were pissing them off enough already. No way were they going to let him learn more of his "freakish ways" over the summer.

A knock on his bedroom door drew him out of his thoughts. He opened the door only to receive a face full of water. "Constant vigilance Potter!" Moody barked as he stepped through the doorway before he set down a water gun. "Nifty little muggle device there. Now then, never open the door without your wand close at hand. _Where is_ your wand Potter?"

"Um, it's here in my back pocket sir."

"Potter, you remove that wand this instant!" Moody yelled. "Don't put your wand there, boy! What if it ignited? Better wizards than you have lost buttocks, you know."

"Who'd you know who's lost a buttock?"

"Never you mind that boy!"

"Moody," Harry slowly began. "How did you get my relatives to let you in here?"

"Oh I just told them that I was a traveling salesman. The Weasley twins aren't the only ones that can make some charmed food you know. A few free samples of my instant Dieters Delight drink and they were hooked." Moody said with a grin. "As long as they keep drinking that stuff you will cease to exist in their memories."

"You mean I can practice magic in front of them and they won't care? That's amazing!" Harry crackled as his eyes lit up with thoughts of revenge pranks that he could pull on them. Moody immediately recognized the glint in Harry's eyes.

"No! Neither you nor I will do anything in front of them. If you do something really big in front of them or something they really don't like they could snap out of it and might not start drinking the drinks again. But other than that I have a whole bunch of things to teach you this summer." Moody said with a grin. "Now listen here Potter, Dumbledore, for some strange reason, doesn't want you trained and has a lot of followers who act like lost sheep when around him. Obviously that Dark Bastard hasn't waited until you've grown up to attack you and he won't wait very long to attack you again. So this summer I'm going to teach you how to survive. The Dark Bastard continues to underestimate you. We can use that against him." said Moody.

"Can I really survive against Voldemort?" ask Harry.

"Don't say that name!" Moody shouted.

"Why not, it's just a name after all?"

"It's not just a name Potter. Haven't you ever heard of the Taboo curse?" Moody asked as though he was speaking of common, everyday knowledge.

"No." Harry said as he shook his head.

"It's a powerful spell. You see, when a selected word is said it reveals the speaker's location. That will bring hordes of Death Eaters down on you in seconds. You see Potter, it's not the Dark Bastard's name that people fear, it's what saying the name brings. The only protection was if you were under some powerful wards like the Fidelius Charm. Seeing how the Dark Bastard used that curse, the last time he was around, it's only a matter of time before he uses it again."

"Oh, you know no one ever explained that to me before. I think I'll just start calling him the Dark Bastard then." Harry said with a smirk.

"Glad to hear it. Now let's go over Runes first, glad you took the smart choice and took Runes & Arithmancy instead of that Divination rubbish."

"You don't believe people can see the future?"

"Nah, if something is meant to happen then it will happen. But that doesn't mean that we can't prepare for the future or that we have no choice but to follow fate. The future? Bah, that's just what we make it." said Moody before a thoughtful look crossed his face. "First, we need to do is a little bit of improving." Moody said with a grin.

**~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~**

Moody snuck Harry out for a little _shopping_ trip where he took him to his private eye doctor, a wizard of course, to get his vision corrected without the need for glasses. The method used to fix the eyes was not exactly legal in the wizarding world but it was well worth not having to worry about Harry losing his glasses in the middle of a fight anymore. Then they also went to a muggle London shop to buy some running shoes, clothes to work out in, as well as some every day clothes and some other things.

**~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~**

The summer began to pass rather quickly after that as Moody began teaching Harry extensively in Potions, Runes, Arithmancy, Languages. It turned out once Harry could talk to snakes, all other languages came easily after that.

Dirty Fighting. "_I don't have time to teach you to be a first class fighter by your next murder attempt, which with your luck will be sometime this upcoming year. But I can teach you a whole bunch of tricks that may save your life because if you are going against a killer there is no such thing as a cheap shot. Merlin knows I've survived a few fights for my life by kicking below the belt, and I'd do it again if it meant living to see another day. Remember in a fight for your life anything goes, throw dirt in their eyes, kick below the belt. If you enter into a fight with an enemy and it's a fair fight for them, then you're doing something wrong."_

And Occlumency "_You've got to protect you mind. There's always going to be an enemy who will try to steal your secrets. I've heard that you threw off the Imperious Curse on your first try, that takes a very strong mind. We can build on that even more."_

Yes training was going well.

**~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~**

Itachi was sitting in a hidden booth meeting with one of his spies who was known to him as Rat. He was a short, disgusting missing ninja who resembled his name, and had only survived so far by trading secrets for protection from powerful ninjas.

"Itachi-sama." the masked ninja said nervously. "I've found some information that may be of use to you." he said as he handed Itachi a scroll.

Quickly reading the scroll Itachi's eyes widened in a split second in shock. Closing the scroll Itachi smirked. "This is very interesting information. Thank you Rat-san with this you have repaid me your debt. For this information I will never bother you again after _this night_."

Rat smiled in relief for a second before paling at the double meaning. "Wait Itachi-sama!" he cried out as he tried to jump away. But he was already caught in the cold red eyes and never even felt the final blow.

"_Harry Potter._" Itachi thought as he disappeared into the shadows. "_How interesting_."

**_This chapter has been Betaed by _****_animeluverqueen April 5, 2013_**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto

**A Mistrusting Wizard and the Ninja Who Found Him**

**Chapter Two**

Hopping across the rooftops Sasuke wondered why he was being called to the Hokage office so early in the morning. He had been about to start cooking breakfast when an ANBU popped in and ordered him to the tower immediately. _"If this is another one of the Hokage's tests because of this stupid hickey, I'm going to break something!" _Sasuke thought irritably.

Arriving Sasuke noticed that the rest of Team 7 was already there. Both Naruto and Sakura looked to be just as unsure about what this meeting was about as he was, while the Hokage and Kakashi seemed be on the edge of grinning.

"Sasuke." said Tsunade. "What do you know about the world beyond the mist?"

Sasuke blinked. "Beyond ma'am? Nothing lives beyond the mist." Sasuke replied feeling slightly confused.

"Yeah grandma _nothing_ can survive out there, even I know that." said Naruto.

"Well that is not entirely true. Beyond the mist is a whole world without ninja." said Tsunade with a grin.

"WHAT!" yelled Naruto and Sakura.

Sasuke just stared blankly wondering why they were being informed about this.

"Yes, we usually never have anyone go there, but recently an ANBU has returned from a mission there. He found something that concerns you." said Tsunade.

"WHAT DID HE FIND GRANDMA?" asked Naruto loudly.

"SHUT UP NARUTO!" cried out Sakura as she bopped him on his head. "She's about to tell us."

"Sasuke." Tsunade said as she ignored Naruto's and Sakura's outbursts. "It would seem that you have a cousin."

Sasuke's face was going through a full range of emotions. Disbelief, anger, happiness, confusion, and then disbelief again.

"… WHAT!" yelled Naruto and Sakura again.

"How is that possible?" Sasuke choked out.

Tsunade and Kakashi glace at each other, grinning at Sasuke's reactions. It was the most emotions they had seen him show in a long time.

"_I should have brought my camera_." Tsunade thought.

"Yes that's right a cousin. According to Sarutobi's hidden records, your grandfather had a younger brother named Shinobu. Shinobu was banished beyond the mist when it was proven that he would never be able to use chakra, and was blinded in an accident as a child. This was done with the hope that he would have a better life going to a school for the blind. After the massacre Sarutobi sent one of his trusted ANBUs to see what had become him and any family Shinobu might have had. Sarutobi wanted them to know what had happened, and find out if they would like to come back to the village so you wouldn't be alone. Shinobu lived in a land called England. He had a daughter named Lily, but he died and she was adopted. Then when she and her husband died her son went to live with her sister Petunia Dursley." said Tsunade.

Sasuke was shocked "_Family? I have living family_." He thought. "What is my cousin's name?" Sasuke asked softly. "Is that ANBU bringing him to the village?"

"His name is Harry Potter. I'm sending your team on a mission to go to him, and see if he would like to join our village. I felt it would be better for someone from his family to tell him what was going on instead of a stranger in a mask. I knew that you would want to meet him. So pack quickly, and get ready to leave." said Tsunade with a grin.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Sasuke said feeling a rising bust of happiness.

"You just wait Sasuke; we'll convince your cousin how awesome this village is. Believe it!" Naruto said with a grin.

"Yeah Sasuke-kun there's no way someone wouldn't want to live with you." Sakura said with a small blush.

"Feh, don't worry. You'll be in England with your cousin before you know it." said Kakashi.

Glancing at his team, Sasuke smiled for the first time in years.

**~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~**

Harry winced. He was going on his morning run and he could still feel the after effects from his duel with Moody from the night before. Finishing his last lap he felt like someone was watching him. Shaking his head, Harry felt silly. Of course someone was watching him. Moody had told him about the guards that Dumbledore would be sending. Moody knew with all the training he would eventually notice them and didn't want him to attack their allies. Good thing running was the only thing he ever did where Dumbledore's sheep could see. Harry would be forever thankful for Moody showing him how to use runes to keep anyone outside a room from knowing when he used magic. It had made his room a much better place to live in and gave them a place to practice when they wanted to.

As his stomach growled Harry decided to stop for breakfast at the small café that he always passed on his morning runs. Arriving there he noticed how crowded it was, but luckily he found an empty table in the back near a window.

"Excuse me."

Harry looked up. It was an Asian oriented man with black hair held back in a ponytail. The man was dressed in neutral toned casual clothes with a dark gray coat.

"All the tables are full. May I share this one with you?" The man asked.

"Sure, have a seat." Harry said as he gestured to the chair across from him, while discreetly repositioned his arm so that it was touching his wand.

As the man sat down Harry quickly went over Moody's most recent lessons in his mind. Moody had recently started him on wandless magic and a trick Moody called almost wandless. That was where Harry had to have his wand touching him somewhere on his body and then with a certain wave of his hand he was still able to use magic. So far he was only able to use _Lumos,_ _Expelliarmus, Incendio,_ _Alohomora, Silencio _and a very weak stunner. The stunner was proven along with Dudley "volunteering" that a person could be revived with a sharp tap on the head or shock to their system. But it would get stronger with practice.

Wandlessly all he could do so far was a silent food and drink detection spell as well as the _Accio_ Summoning Charm, which Moody was very determined that he learn straight away. He'd already lost count of the times Moody made him miss a meal after he failed to remember to cast the spell, or detect some magic, a potion, or poison in the food. In fact Moody still laughed at him for when he made him fall in love with his reflection. Though he still had to use a hand motion for the detection spell, he hoped to get it down to just a glace of the eyes by next summer.

"_If this man is a wizard, I'm ready for him_." Harry thought as the man looked at the menu.

"My name is Harry by the way." Harry said as he watched for a reaction.

"Itachi." The man replied without glancing up from the menu. "I have not been to this café before. Do you have any suggestions?" Itachi asked as he eyed the menu.

"The blueberry scones here are really good, but I also like the cinnamon buns they serve here as well." Harry replied.

"Hm, I have not had scones before. I think I will try them along with some scrambled eggs and an Earl Gray tea." Itachi said as he closed his menu and handed it to the waiter.

"I will have the same." Harry said as he closed his menu and handed it to the waiter as well.

The two sat in silence observing each other for a moment before the stranger began to speak again.

"I saw you running earlier." Itachi said.

"Oh?" Harry said his eyes narrowing. "You were watching me."

"You passed me twice on your laps around the block. It was hard not to notice. Your form is good but you really need to lift your knees a little higher and your elbows should be bent at about a 90-degree angle. That should help you go faster." Itachi said.

"Are you a professional runner?" asked Harry as he was taken aback by the pointers for his running posture.

"No, but my job calls for a lot of running." Itachi said with a smirk.

The conversation halted as the waiter delivered their food.

"Sugar? Are you from Japan?" Harry asked as he watched Itachi sprinkle sugar all over his eggs.

"Not Japan, but close enough." Itachi replied still smirking.

Realizing he wasn't going to get any more of an answer Harry went back to his own food. The two quickly finished their meals and paid the waiter.

"Thank you for sharing the table." Itachi said as they both stood up and began to exit the café.

"No problem." Harry said as he let Itachi go first of course.

"Harry!"

It was Tonks; she was making her way through the crowd towards him.

"Hey Tonks." Harry called out "I'd like you to meet…" Only to turn around and find no one there.

"Strange." Harry softly said as his eyes narrow in suspicion once again.

"Harry." Tonks repeated, drawing Harry out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" Harry replied as he turn back to face her.

"If you don't leave now you're going to be late. Moody is due to arrive soon and he wanted to talk to you about something." Tonks said.

Glancing at his watch Harry realized that Moody was due to arrive soon.

"Thanks Tonks." Harry called out as he began to hurry back to the house.

As Harry picked up the pace, he thought back to when he had asked Moody how he had managed to take over the most guard shifts without raising Dumbledore's suspicions. Moody replied that he had told Dumbledore that since he was such a trouble magnet that it would be easier to catch some dark wizards by just staying close to him. This annoyed Harry a bit, but he was glad if meant more lessons.

"Potter." Moody called from his bedroom "I'm going way for a bit and I'm going to miss your birthday. So I thought I'd just give you your presents now." Mood said as he gestured to a pile of packages on top of Harry's bed. "Merlin knows if I wait, with your luck you'll get into some kind of trouble were you'll need them while I'm gone."

Harry just smiled and rubbed his head sheepishly. He really did have the worst kind of luck sometimes.

"Well what are you waiting for Potter? Those boxes aren't going to open themselves." Moody said smiling.

Laughing Harry quickly tore into the brightly color boxes, but stopped and looked over at Moody when he didn't recognize any of the items he was holding.

"It's a wand holster." Moody explained seeing Potters confusion. "It's charmed against summoning charms, unbreakable, and will go invisible with no one except you being able to feel it while you wear it."

"Wicked!" said Harry. He had always hated the idea of someone stealing his wand away.

"Next year we might even see about getting you a second wand. It's always fun taking down some dark wanker after they think you're wandless." Moody said with a smirk.

"My second gift is this Moke Skin Emergence Bag or MSEB. It's got everything you might need in an emergency attach to a chain that goes around your neck, which has a couple surprises if anyone else should touch it while you're touching it under distress. The bag and chain are also spelled with an anti-summoning charm are unbreakable and will go invisible unless you want them to be seen. The invisibility will only work while you're wearing it though. Once you a place a drop of blood in this section here, the bag will only let you or anyone you give permission to open it. You should put any items that you want to keep close on hand in it." said Moody.

"Wicked!" said Harry again. Oh yes, never again would he have to worry about the Dursleys, or anyone else ruining the few things that he had from his parents and godfather.

"Thank you Moody." Harry said as he gave him a smile of pure happiness. This was turning out to be the best birthday week of his life.

"Yeah, yeah, but are you starting to see a pattern with the charms I've got cast on your new items?"

"Yes, always make sure to charm your items, so no one can take your stuff." replied Harry. Moody was always turning _everything_ into a lesson.

Moke Skin Emergence Bag or MSEB for short:

– A Bezoar stone

– One endless water flask charmed against anything entering the flask. Only letting pure water pour out, without any risk of poisoning to the water supply.

– One month's supply of dry foods, canned food, and other foods that won't need a spell to keep fresh.

– One **The Healer's Helpmate **book and a **Healer's Helpmate** emergency supply kit.

– One Auror temperature cloak and boots that will keep you warm in a blizzard, and cool when standing next to a volcano.

– A week's change of clothes both muggle and wizardly. (Moody got the measurements one day after he stunned Harry during their training lesson, or as Harry liked to say Moody jumped into his room shouting CONSTANT VIGILANCE whiles shooting stunners.)

– A one bedroom wizard tent with bathroom, kitchen, and fully stocked potion masters room.

– A Survivor man knife with one side coated in silver. Charmed to always stay sharp, never rust, break, or cut the owner of the blade, and will always end up back in the bag if lost.

– Money, both muggle and wizardly.

– One book **How To Survive When The World Is Really Out To Get You** by Mad Eye Moody.

"Alright, let's finish todays training then eat some cake before I have to leave. How is your Animagus training going? Did you complete the final bit yet?" asked Moody.

"No I didn't, I can't seem to transform my whole body at once. I've managed to transform parts of my body, but never all together. However I did figured out what kind of animagus I am. I'm a Zone-tailed Hawk. I've also figured out how to grow wings from my back. It's kind of hard, but I can't wait until Hedwig gets back, so I can try flying with her under the Disillusionment Charm of course." said Harry.

"Ha, don't worry she'll be back before you know it." said Moody.

"Hey you wouldn't know why I've received practically no mail from Hermione and Ron this summer, and when they do send something it's practically an empty letter? I think they're hiding something." Harry said with a frown.

"Hmm, I wondered when you'd figure that out." Mood said thoughtfully. "Well now that you can use Occlumency, I can tell you, but remember you're no master so keep at it every day. What they are keeping from you is that Black and Dumbledore are preparing a safe house to take you to after your birthday. It will be protected with a Fidelius Charm."

"You mean like the one my parents were under? Who's the Secret keeper?" Harry asked his eyes narrowing with suspicion.

"I literally can't tell you that, but I can tell you it's someone everyone trusts." said Moody.

"It's Dumbledore isn't." Harry deadpanned.

"I can neither confirm nor deny that guess." Moody replied with a smirk.

**~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~**

It did not take Itachi long to find Harry once he reached England. As he watched the child going for a run, he wondered what an Uchiha member would be like raised in a land of peace. Harry seemed rather short for someone his age, but was going at a respectable running pace for a civilian. "_Maybe he's on the track team."_ Itachi thought as he followed the boy into the café, only pausing for a moment to place a slight henge to make his clothes blend in with the locals.

The meal with Harry had been nice. Besides it had been a long time since he had talked to a family member without them screaming death threats. Harry was a polite boy offering a stranger a seat. Even though they didn't talk much to each other, Itachi had been glad that he had been able to pass down some knowledge that his civilian cousin could use.

When the clumsy girl appeared Itachi decided that it was time to take his leave. Though he found it funny that even when an Uchiha was a civilian, they still attracted pick haired girls wherever they went. Itachi continued to watch Harry from his hiding place when he saw a fading bruise under Harry's shirt as he ran by. Itachi's blood ran cold. Could a member of his family be mistreated? He had just found some family that didn't hate him (well didn't know enough to hate him.) He couldn't let Harry live an abused life. He had no proof, but he would continue to watch for now. No one abused a member of the Uchiha Clan. If he had too he would grab his cousin and take him to one of his safe houses. Then he would decide from there what they would do next.

**~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~**

The week after Moody left slowly slipped back into the hell that was living with his relatives. It was the second day after Moody left when Harry's troubled magnetic luck struck. The day had been going like any other when Dudley had some of his friends over. They were trying out some wrestling moves they had seen on the Telly the night before. The group of boys had moved the furniture in the living room around a bit, and had made a mini wrestling ring out of some rope and the furniture. Then Dudley climbed atop the table and jumped off in a _very_ bad imitation of the diving elbow drop. Only to land on Piers and knocking down most of the furniture and items in the area. Including the jug of Dieters Delight, which was now all over on the floor, and the boys. Aunt Petunia seeing this cleaned up the mess straight away and threw away the ruined jar of charmed drink to Harry's ever growing horror.

Quickly without their sweet drink pick me ups, the charmed fog the Durleys were under started to fade. Then they began to notice Harry again, and how he wasn't '_earning his keep_.' Almost immediately Harry was stripped of his new clothes, handed a list of chores to do, and kicked out of the house to start them.

Harry sighed as he wiped away some sweat from his forehead. "_Well there goes my vacation. At least Hedwig will be gone for a while delivering those letters to Hermione and Ron. So if they bar the window, at least she'll be outside where she can hunt and fly around. Instead of locked in a cage again like last year."_ Harry thought to himself as he prepared for a long day in the garden.

**~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~**

Arriving in England Team 7 immediately started towards Harry's house. They were almost there when Pakkun suddenly stopped with a sniff and wide eyes. "Kakashi! Itachi is in this area!" he cried out quickly. A cold chill ran through the group as they realized what he would be here for.

"That _Bastard_!" Sasuke cursed as he doubled his pace.

"Sakura prepare to use the transportation scroll! We may need to get Harry out of there quickly!" ordered Kakashi with a frown.

Sakura nodded pulling out the scroll to begin, as Team 7 raced ahead at double the speed from before.

**~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~**

Harry was exhausted, and the temperature was at an all-time the sun beating down on him, what little energy that Harry had was almost gone from being denied food and water again. Good thing he was almost done with the list of chores for the outside at least. When he went in to go cook the Dursley's lunch he'd sneak something then. Harry was starting to gather up the tools he used to weed the garden when he felt a presence behind him. Looking behind him he saw his uncle Vernon getting quite red in the face.

"Boy!" Vernon hissed. "Get in the house now!"

Harry dropped the garden tools immediately, and quickly hurried to comply. As soon as they entered the house Vernon grabbed Harry by the arm dragging him up stairs, and kicked open the door to his room. "WHAT SORT OF FREAKISH THINGS HAVE YOU DONE TO MY HOUSE? YOU NO GOOD FREAK!" shouted Vernon as the gestured at the newly furnished room, which was bigger on the inside. "WELL FREAK, WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOUR SELF!" Vernon yelled as his face started to redden even further.

Harry knew he was in trouble, and Dudley would sprout wings and fly before Uncle Vernon would accept anything he'd have to say. Using a trick that Moody taught him, he broke out Uncle Vernon's grasp, and made a break for it down the stairs. Harry almost made out the front door when he was jerked back, and slammed into the hallway wall.

"Where do you think you're going, you miserable little freak!" Vernon sneered.

Harry's eyes widened as he watched his uncle pull out a gun.

"You little freak! I had planned on using this to get rid of you at the beginning of the summer, but _you_, using your freakish way made me forget you until now. Now you'll never bother my family again!" Vernon said as he began to smile with a dark glee.

Harry was in shock. His mind was screaming at him to move, use his wand, or do something! Closing his eyes he couldn't believe that his uncle was going to kill him. Sure he knew they never liked each other very much, but they were family weren't they?

The sound of his aunt's blood curtailing scream broke him out of his thoughts. Opening his eyes, he saw the end of a blade sticking out of his uncle's chest. Time seemed to slow down almost to a stop, as Vernon collapsed to the ground in a pool spreading out of his own blood. Standing behind him flicking the blood off the blade was Itachi, with red eyes that seemed to glow in rage. He was also wearing some sort of head band with a spiral symbol with a line slashed through it.

"_Merlin! Thought that was snake face for a_ _second, but he might be just as dangerous!" _thought Harry.

"Hn, I'm sorry that you had to see that Harry-kun. But he was going to kill you. I need you to come with me now." said Itachi as he started to walk towards Harry. Harry tried to back away only to bump into the wall once more, and realized he still had no place to go.

"Who _are _you?" Harry choked out as Itachi stop inches away from him.

The Itachi opened his mouth to answer only to jump away as a star shaped metal object sunk itself into the floor where he had been seconds before.

It was a man with white spiky hair in a mask, and a black haired boy in a blue shirt. They were both wearing the same kind of head band only without the slash mark.

"Keep away from the boy!" the white haired man growled out, as he settled into fighting stance. The black hair boy just screamed and ran toward the man, with his hand glowing like lightning.

When the boy was slammed into a wall by Itachi, Harry finally snapped out of whatever trance he was in. Quickly running out of the house he decided to find whoever was supposed to be guarding him. Then he'd get some safe until all of this made sense, but before could make it to the street he was jerked back again. This time by a pink haired girl in a red dress, with that same strange headband as other two.

_"Merlin, there's more of them!"_ Harry thought with a grimace.

"Are you Harry Potter?" the girl asked looking him over with a slight frown.

"Nope" Harry quickly lied "I live just across the street" Harry said trying to keep a blank face as he tried to yank his arm away from her grasp.

"No." she said as she tighten her grip frowning as she took a closer look at him. "You _are_ Harry Potter! You're in danger! That man wants to kill you! You have to come with me now! We're here to save you!" The girl said in a bit of a rush.

"Save me?" Harry asked in confusion.

A loud explosion drew Harry's attention from the girl back to the house, as he watched the house being smarmed with identical blond boys in very bright orange clothes.

"Sakura! Get him out of here I'm going to help Kakashi and Sasuke take the bastard down!" One of the boys called out right before another explosion took out the side wall by the garden.

"Right." Sakura said as she began to unroll a scroll she was holding. "Don't worry Potter-san we're here to save you." she said with a smile.

Harry paled slightly as he realized that with his luck that the scroll was probably not good news. Harry began to doubling his efforts to escape the pink girls grasp, as she began to wrap the scroll around them while chanting in a strange langue. "_If I only had more time, I could gather up the energy to stun her and get away. I am __**never**__ skipping breakfast again, even if it means stunning someone and getting expelled."_ Harry thought to himself with a frown. He could feel some sort of energy sucking him in as the strange almost rune like symbols on the scroll began to glow.

_"Bloody Hell, I'm being kidnapped again!"_ thought Harry angrily as the girl pushed him down into the middle of the scroll. "Wait!" Harry cried out as he finally pulled his arm free from the girl's grasp. But it was too late. The glow from the scroll enveloped them both, and in a flash of light they were gone.

**~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~**

When Harry could see again he was lying in a forest. _"Or is it just a bunch of trees?" _thought Harry irritably.

"Potter-san, are you alright?" Sakura asked as she helped him to his feet "I'm sorry we had to move so fast, but as I said before that man was going to kill you."

Glaring at the girl Harry quickly slapped her hands away. "How do I know that's the truth? Who are you people, and where are we?" Harry snapped at her.

Sakura smiled apologetically "My apologies. I am a Ninja from Konoha hidden in the leaves and my name is Sakura Haruna. Pleased to meet you Potter-san." Sakura said with a slight bow.

Harry just stared at her for a second _"Ninja? This pink girl is a ninja?!"_

"You're not a worker for the self-called dark lord who name starts with Volt and ends in Mot are you?" Harry asked with a frown as he took a step back.

"Who?" she asked looking at Harry in confusion.

"Never mind, but I still want to know what's going on." Harry said feeling slightly relived.

"I'm sorry Potter-san, but we must first get to Konoha. Everything will be explained there. It's not safe here."

Harry's frown deepened. "So let me get this straight. You want me to just follow you to a strange place _Full_ of ninja without knowing _why_?"

"Yes" Sakura said nodding, glad that he was starting to understand. "It's not safe here. All will be explained in Konoha."

"I see..." he said slowly walking towards her "And what about those other ninja that were with you?"

"Don't worry about them. Once they finish they will use their own scrolls to get here as well. They will catch up in no time." Sakura said smiling

"And which way is this Konoha?" Harry asked.

"Oh, it's a couple miles down this road." Sakura said as she turned and pointed down the road they were on.

"I see... Stupefy." Harry said softly before turning and walking in the exact opposite direction that Sakura had pointed to.

_"There's no way in hell, I'm walking into a din of killers alone without anyone telling me why_." thought Harry as began making his way through the forest, and away from the unconscious ninja girl.


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto_

**A Mistrusting Wizard and the Ninja Who Found Him**

**Chapter Three**

Leaving the pink haired ninja behind Harry walked for a bit before he stopped and smiled. This would be the perfect time to try out his new flying form. He quickly changed into his part bird form. Glancing at his image in a puddle Harry chuckled. "_If Sirius could see me now I'd probably end up with the nick name Angel, or something stupid like that. Though it's kind of cool that I got my feet, and eyes to change this time._ _If this keeps up, I'll be in full hawk form in no time_." Harry thought with glee as he casted a Disillusionment Charm upon himself, before flapping his wings and taking off.

**~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~**

Back on Privet Drive one of Naruto's clones sighed in relief as he watched Sakura get Harry away safely. Then he jumped back into the fight alongside the others. It wasn't a very long battle, but he was able to aim some jutus at Itachi that never came close. Also once Naruto even thought that he had surprised Itachi with his Rasengan in back, but it was just an illusion. Which unfortunately brought down part of the second floor. By the time the remainder of Team 7 finished dodging the falling debris, Itachi was gone.

"Ha! He ran away, and I was this close to shoving a Rasengan up his ass!" Naruto said boastfully, as he tried to hide the nervousness he had felt facing the Akatsuki member again.

"Feh." said Kakashi as he rubbed Naruto's head "You did a good job." Smiling that eye smile of his. "Both of you." he said watching Sasuke get up from the wall he had been thrown into.

"Hn." Sasuke grumbled looking away.

"Now, now, none of that. Itachi may have gotten away, but thanks to all of our efforts we were able to save your cousin, and send him on his way to safety."

Sasuke seemed to perk up hearing that. While Naruto just beamed.

"Alright, I need the both of you to go find out if there's anything left of Harry's room. If there is pack what you can, but be careful both of you. Also if an area looks risky, send in a _kage bunshin_ instead." Kakashi said as he looked around at the all damages in the house.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei." the boys said before disappearing up into what was left of upstairs.

Kakashi then turned to the woman collapsed in shock, and helped her over to the living room. The area for some reason had survived, and was just covered in debris, and glass.

"Ma'am?" He said gently "I'm sorry for you loss."

This seemed to snap her out of her shock as she turned to face him.

"_Sorry_?" she hissed glaring up at him. "My husband is dead! My home destroyed, and all you can say is SORRY!"

"Ma'am I need you to calm down so I…"

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, YOU ONE EYED FREAK! THIS ALL HAPPENED BECAUSE OF FREAKS LIKE YOU, AND THAT BLASTED BOY! MY PARENTS SHOULD HAVE KILLED HIS MOTHER THE MOMENT WE REALIZED SHE WASN'T NORMAL!"

"What do you mean not normal?" Kakashi asked raising his eyebrow.

"GET OUT! GET OUT, AND TAKE THAT FREAK OF A BOY WITH YOU! HE'S JUST LIKE HIS MOTHER! IF I EVER SEE THAT FREAK AGAIN, I'LL FINSH OFF THAT WORTHLESS BOY LIKE MY HUSBAND WANTED TO IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Petunia screamed, as she ran at him slicing a piece of broken glass through the air.

Kakashi sighed, and shook his head. Dodging Petunia's wild swings, he knocked her out with a quick blow to the back of her neck.

"Well Harry was going to come and live in Konoha anyways, but not normal. I wonder…?"

"Hey Kakashi-sensei." said Naruto as he walked through the wreckage followed closely by Sasuke. "There's nothing worth taking from upstairs. Plus it looks like Harry's room is part of where the second floor came down." Naruto said sadly. Sasuke nodded as well looking glum.

"That's ok, we'll just have to get him some new things instead." Kakashi said. Then he turned when he heard some strange popping sounds coming from outside the house.

Kakashi Carefully looked out the window. He saw several people in matching robe type uniforms approaching the house in a cautious manner. They were all leading their way with something in their hands. Though it was to far and to dark to see what the items were. "_Probably the local police_." Kakashi thought to himself.

"Alright my cute little students, time to leave." Kakashi said moving away from the window.

"What about her?" Naruto asked pointing to the woman who was lying unconscious on the floor.

"Mm, she'll be fine. The local authority has arrived, and they'll take care of her. Besides I think that someone might be a little anxious to get to his cousin." Kakashi said eye smiling. He then opened his transportation scroll, and gestured for his students to do the same. Within moments the rest of Team 7 were gone in a flashes of light.

**~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~**

When Moody apparated to Privet Drive, he knew his worse fears had come true. The area was filled with Aurors. They were all waving their wands everywhere, while Tonks was levitating the hopefully unconscious body of Petunia Dursley out of the house.

"Tonks." Moody called walking over to her. "What happened?" he asked as he looked around at the scene.

Tonks quickly turned to him. Her eyes were puffy and red. She'd been crying.

"Harry's gone!" Tonks sobbed out.

"What!" Moody cried out. "Explain!"

"I was giving a report to Madam Bones when I got a call on the mirror from Miss Figgs. She was all panicky and crying, and was going on about how there had been an explosion at Harry's house. Madam Bones must have seen that that there was something wrong, because she was suddenly behind me asking me what had happened. Before I could answer one of the Unspeakables rushed in. He started going on about weird energy readings that were coming from Privet Drive. I might have cursed loudly right then, before mumbling something about Harry. Madam Bones must have understood, because she turned quickly heading for the apparition zone while shouting follow me, to me and some other Aurors that were nearby."

"Was there anyone here when you arrived?"

"No one. When we got here, the house was already like this. We saw some strange flashing lights coming from within the house, but no wizard folk anywhere. Inside Vernon Dursley was found dead from what appears to be a cutting curse, or a blade wound. Harry nowhere to be found, and the house half way destroyed. It's strange though, after examining the house there's no sign of any magic being performed. Not even in the scorch marks. We can't even check Harry's room seeing how most of the second floor is gone. It was amazing that we could even enter the house with all the damage."

"_Though that means no one will find my runes either_." Thought Moody with a small smirk. "What about the rest of the Dursleys? Are you getting any information from them?"

"Petunia Dursley was found in the living room unconscious, but alive with superficial wounds. While Dudley Dursley has been at he's friend's house all day, and didn't see anything. We're going to keep him away until we're finished scanning the area at least."

"What about Mundungus and Dumbledore?" Moody asked.

"Mundungus wasn't here!" Tonks spat. "Apparently he abandoned his post in order to cut a deal on some cauldrons, which had fallen off the back of a broom!" Tonks snarled.

"I see." Moody said frowning "What about Dumbledore?"

"He came by after I owled him. He looked around along with the rest of the Aurors, before he left looking really angry and upset. Said he had to check something at Hogwarts."

"Hmm, I think I know what he went to check."

"What?"

"Let me show you. I have one too." Moody said pulling out a small ball that was glowing a pale green.

"What is it? Will it lead us to Harry?" Tonks asked as a glimmer of hope came back into her eyes.

"It's a monitor ball attached to Harry."

"What?"

"It lets you know the general area of a person, if the person is dead, alive, or in good health."

"Really!" Tonks exclaimed looking at the ball in wonder.

"Yep, though something is wrong. His location is being blocked, or he's to far away for that function to work." Moody frowned. "He's alive though." Moody said with relived smile.

"Thank Merlin!" Tonks sobbed crying into Moody's jacket. Then she realized what she was doing, and pulled away with a sheepish look on her face.

"Sorry about that." Tonks said wiping her eyes.

"Don't worry, we'll find him." Moody said "_And who ever took him too." _he thought angrily.

As they headed towards the house a cold feeling began to fill the air.

"Dementors! Patronus Charm! Now!" Moody shouted to surrounding Aurors. Soon the air was filled with the cries of **_Expecto Patronum _**as the Aurors stood together until the Dementors were fleeing back to where they came.

"What the hell were Dementors doing here?" Madam Bones cried out angrily, as she started to pass out chocolate along with Moody, and the Healer. A hooting drew her attention to the sky as an owl dropped off an official ministry letter. Reading it Madam Bones felt the need to hex someone _very_ badly.

"Will someone please tell me why Harry Potter just got a letter of expulsion for using the **_Patronus Charm,_** when he isn't even _here_?" Madam Bones hissed.

The Aurors backed away, while looking at each other warily. From the look in Madam Bones eyes someone was about to lose their job, and they weren't about to make themselves a target for the already angry witch.

**~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~**

Sakura woke up to a burst of charka running through her. Her team mates were standing around her with varying worrying expressions, and one very angry one.

"Where's my cousin?" Sasuke demanded angrily, as he closed in the distance between them. His hands were tightly clenched in fists at his side, as if he was a moment away from punching something, or someone.

"Yes what happened, and where did Harry go?" Kakashi asked as he helped his student to her feet.

"I'm not sure." Sakura said fidgeting nervously "I was explaining to Potter-san how we had to hurry to Konoha, when I suddenly blacked out."

"What do you mean blacked out?" Sasuke snarled glaring at her.

"Sasuke." Sakura said looking at him sadly "I'm so sorry. This is my entire fault. I should have started carrying him to Konoha immediately after we landed. Instead I waited for Harry to get his bearings, so I could put Potter-san at ease. I never would have done that if I thought there might have been someone waiting for us. I never even saw the enemy. Whoever it was must have taken advantage of my blind side, when I turned to point in the direction that we would be going to get to Konoha."

Sasuke didn't reply back, only continuing to glare at her.

"But who would even know that we were bring Harry back?" asked Naruto as he looked around in confusion.

"That's a good question." said Kakashi as his eye narrowed. "Pakkun see if you can pick up his trail and if anyone was with him Kakashi ordered."

Pakkun immediately started to sniff the trail Harry left behind. "He walked this way, but it's strange. His scent is over take by a strange birds' scent, and starts flying this way. I can't tell what kind though. Most likely a large summon type that picked him up and flew away." Pakkun said.

"Itachi has a bird summoning contract! Jiraiya told me so! It might have been his backup plan!" said Naruto his eyes widening with realization.

"This is not a good sign. Pakkun lead the way we need to find Harry quickly, before this summon meets up with Itachi somewhere." said Kakashi.

"Right." Pakkun said as he began to lead Team 7 through the forest. "This trail isn't that hard to follow, but they may be hurt."

"How so?"

"The bird seemed to hit practically every tree. Also there's a strange blend of the bird's, and the kid's blood on that tree over there."

"My cousin is hurt? That Bird is **_Dead_**!" said Sasuke as his eyes began to flash red.

In a darker mood Team 7 followed Pakkun, as they went around in circles following the clearly lost and hurt bird's scent.

**~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~**

"_Flying with wings._" Harry thought as he crashed in to another tree "_Is nowhere as easy a riding a broom." _Though soon he was able to get enough control to fly through the trees, so he wasn't hitting every single one of them. After that he began to enjoy this new way of flying, as he flew higher and faster. Landing on one of the top tree branches, Harry took a good look around only to realize he still had no idea where he was. He was completely surrounded by a forest. At least it was a nice enough day out. If he weren't trying to get home he'd take the time to have some fun, and try out some flying maneuvers that he had only done on a broom before.

His grumbling stomach drew him from his thoughts, and reminded him of how long it had been since he had last eaten. Hungry he decided to land, and eat a bit to regain some of his energy. After all who knew what dangers lied in the shadows of this forest. Besides even though he was only partly transformed, the bird part of him was starting to make those rodents crawling across the ground look awfully good.

A few minutes later Harry was sitting under a tree surrounded by temporary alerting, and protection type runes. Going through his food supply he pulled out some jerky, dried fruit, mixed nuts, and his water flask. Munching Harry couldn't help feel a new depth of gratitude to Moody, and what he thought made a good present. Good thing too, because Harry was starving.

Now that he had time to think, Harry realized that he still had very little idea of what was going on. His uncle's death was sad, but he had never liked him much anyways. Looking back if Itachi hadn't stepped in, he would be dead right now. On the bright side maybe this meant he had already survived this year's near death experience, and might have an almost normal school year this year.

"_Then again my uncle isn't my teacher, and as a muggle didn't work for the Dark Bastard. So I can probably look forward to almost dying at the end of the year again_." Harry thought sadly.

Nevertheless he was thankful that Itachi saved his life, but wondered why Itachi wanted him to go with him. He didn't think that Itachi was working for the Dark Bastard though. If he was he could have just grabbed him at the café. Besides he had never met a dark wizard who would be so comfortable in such a muggle setting, and those ninja that showed up afterwards. They seemed to believe that he was in danger from Itachi, and wanted to get him to this Konoha place quickly. Why did they want him to go there so badly? Merlin, he hoped it wasn't another Dobby year. He really didn't want to go through another year where someone was trying to save him without telling him what they were trying to save him from.

Harry sighed as he cleaned up from his meal. If only he could apparated home, or remember the stupid password to his portkey. He had already tried Constant Vigilance, and several other random words and phrases, but none of them had worked. At least he remembered that it wasn't a common phrase he used every day. That way he didn't accidently portkey himself away, but that didn't help now that he was trying to.

At any rate it didn't really matter that he hadn't learned to apparate yet. If his suspicions were right he wasn't in England, hell even Europe anymore. Then he won't be able to apparated home anyway. If he did he'd risk a serious case of splinching himself, and if the distance was far enough it might even be deadly.

"_Well that's enough rest for now_." Harry thought as he stood up, and erased the temporary rune marks in the ground. Then he picked another direction, and began to fly off again. With a much better take off this time.

**~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~**

Harry finally came across a village. It was rather old fashioned, and kind of reminded him of an old time movie he had seen once that took place in some Asia oriented place. The roads were not paved, and there were no cars, not even a bike. At least no one was wearing robes, though there were some people wearing kimonos.

Flying through the village Harry saw that it sat on the edge of a forest, and river. It was a rather small place were all the buildings seemed to be made of wood, and stone. No steel anywhere. People everywhere were going around, doing their daily work. Some were fishing in the river. Some were gathering plants, and items from the forest, and some were just working in their shops. Listening to the muttering as he flew by, Harry realized that they were speaking Japanese.

"_Huh, I'm in Japan_." Harry thought as he listened to the people talk. "_Good thing that Japanese was one of the languages that Moody made me learn_."

Harry circled the town a bit more, before ducking down into the shadows of an alleyway. Then after scanning the area to make sure no one would see him, he changed back to his full human form, and made himself visible. Blinking a couple of times, Harry sighed at the loss of hawk sight. Human sight really sucked now. It was like the world was a dimmer place to look at. If he had to compare it to anything he say it felt like he had gone back to when he still needed his glasses. Maybe when he got back to England, he could get some special contact lenses made. Then he could keep his hawk eyes on all the time.

Looking in a puddle Harry examined himself to make sure that he hadn't forgotten to transform anything back, when he jerked back in surprise. He was bleeding from a head wound. He had been having so much fun flying that he hadn't even noticed.

"_Must have been one of those times I flew into one of those trees_." Harry thought as he started to clean himself up, and heal himself.

Harry then began to make his way to a bank he saw earlier while flying. He needed to exchange some money then go buy a map. Plus he needed directions to an airport. Weaving through the crowd Harry hoped he had enough on him to buy a plane ticket. He rather not risk using magic to get on a plane instead.

Grumbling to himself Harry continued to walk through the village, when he finally spotted the bank. Walking in the building Harry noticed that it was much nicer, and more richly decorated than the rest of the village. It was almost like walking into a bank back home, except there was a guard armed with a sword instead of a gun. The guard was watching everyone that was in here quite closely, but started to focus a lot on him when he walked in.

"Hello can I help you?" it was a short well-dressed little man with slicked back black graying hair. He was looking at Harry like he wondered if he had any money on him at all, and seemed a moment away from calling the guard to throw him out.

"_That's it! After this, I'm definitely changing into some better clothes_." thought Harry irritably.

"Yes, I'd like to make an exchange for the local currency." Harry said.

"Right this way." the banker said leading them to an empty desk in the back of the room. "Alright my name is Daikoku, and you said you would like to exchange some money?"

"Yes." Harry nodded. "I'd like to exchange some money from my country into your currency please." Harry said as he removed some pounds from his pocket, and handed them to the banker for him to examine.

"What is this?" Daikoku asked looking at colorful money in confusion. "I've never see any money like this before. Are you sure that this is real money?"

"What do mean real money, don't you have any trade going with England?" asked Harry.

"England? Where in the Element Countries is that? I've never heard of such a place. You know you seem to be quite lost for a traveler. Are you traveling on your own?" Daikoku asked frowning.

"Er, never mind. I was planning on buying a map next anyways." Harry said quickly changing the subject. "Do you know a place that I can get one?"

"Yes there is a painter two blocks down to the right named Riku. He'll sell you a map, if you have real money of course."

Harry frowned and reached into his pocket again. "How about this then?" Harry asked handing over a gallon.

"What is this? Ohh! This is _real_ gold I've never seen gold of this quality before. Yes I can definitely exchange this! I'll give you 4,500 ryō for this."

"_Ryō? Damn I can't tell if I'm being ripped off or not. Though if I'm to get a map, and plane ticket. I'm going to need the money."_ Harry thought crossly.

"Aright I'd like to exchange twenty coins." Harry said. "_That way I'll have enough to buy a plane ticket. Besides I have an entire bag full in my MSEB if I need more money."_ Harry thought.

"TWENTY COINS! Yes sir, Hold on one moment and I'll be right back with you money. The banker said excitedly as he got up and left for the back room.

"_Strange though, why would a banker not recognize Pounds as real money. Perhaps I'm in a backwater part of Japan? Maybe if I see a map this will all make sense, and I thought they used Yen in Japan not Ryō._" Harry thought to himself as he waited for the banker to get back with his money.

Here you go Daikoku said as he placed down a bag of the money. "Would you like to take the money in this bag, or if you like we also have complimentary wallets that you may choses from as well. He said placing down a tray of wallets in varying colors.

I'll take this green one please." Harry said after looking them all over. It was a nice olive green with a picture of a river and a forest stamped on in black.

"Lovely choice sir." Daikoku nodded with agreement. "Will you be opening an account with us today? We here in River Forest Bank can keep your money safer than it would be than just carrying it around."

"No thank you." Harry replied frowning at the glimmer of greed the banker was showing.

"Alright then." Daikoku said handing over Harry's wallet full of money. "If you change your mind our door is always open." He said in a disappointed tone."

Leaving the bank Harry headed towards the painter's place when he spotted a clothing shop. Eyeing his clothes and remembering the banker's reaction to his looks. Harry decided that maybe a quick stop of shopping was in order. A little bit later Harry was exiting the shop wearing a nice forest green shirt, with black and olive trim. Along with dark brown cargo pants with lots of pockets. Harry felt very much like a tree right now, but he now fit in with the locals. Also he would be harder to see if he needed to escape into the forest. For shoes he decided to risk wearing his boots instead of the sandals everyone else was wearing. He had seen far too many critters crawling across the ground to risk being bit just because he was wearing some open toed shoes.

It did not take Harry very long at all to find the painter's place. It was the most colorful building on the block. Walking into the building Harry was impressed at all the scenic pictures around the place. Water falls, sunsets, and animals he had never seen before, all were painted in ways that captured their true beauty. Walking further in Harry found a man with short spiky brown hair, and clothes covered in paint spatters who was putting the final touches on another painting. It was an animal with multiple tails. It kind of looked like a fox, but its ears were long like a rabbit.

"Excuse me." Harry called out. "Are you Riku-san?"

"Yes, that's me." Riku said putting down his painting supplies before turning around in his chair. "How can I help you today?"

"I'm looking to buy a map, and it was recommended that I talk to you."

"Map huh, wait a second. I'll be back in a jiffy." Riku said as he got up and started to search through his drawers.

"Ah Ha!" Riku exclaimed holding up several rolled up piece sheets of paper. "I have many maps here. Is there a specific country, or area you want a map of?"

"I was hoping for a map of this area, with directions to get to the nearest airport."

"Airport?" Riku blinked.

"Don't tell me you don't have one here!" Harry said with a bit of disappointment.

"Actually I'm not even sure what that is? What do you do at this airport?"

"Do? You climb into a plane to travel long distances through the air?" Harry said giving Riku an are you stupid look.

"Through the sky? Oh, are you from the land of Sky? I've never been there so I don't have a very detail map of that land. But my world map does cover it. Riku said excitedly. "Maybe you can even tell be about it."

"Sky? No I'm from England."

"England? I've never heard of such a place. What county is that in?"

"England _is_ the country!" said Harry angrily.

"Whoa kid, calm down. There's no country called England."

"Yes there is."

"No there isn't. Just come here and look at this world map. This one covers all of the countries. It's some of my best work." Riku said proudly.

Harry watched as Riku rolled out the map with a bit of shock.

"Riku-san, are you sure that this is the right map? I mean, I don't see anything I recognize on this map."

"Yes I'm sure. I made this map myself. Maybe _you_ just aren't looking at it right!"

"What about what's outside that map?" asked Harry confused.

"Outside the Map? There's nothing outside this map! I just told you this is a world map. If it's not on here, it doesn't exist kid. Didn't you learn that when you went to school?" Riku asked looking at Harry like he was stupid.

"No, that's not true. I spent my whole life in England. I mean there must be someone with in Japan with a real map of the whole world!"

"What do you mean Japan? And this _is_ a _real_ map of the whole world! Look kid, if you aren't going to buy anything I'm going to have to ask you to leave!" Riku said angrily.

Harry stopped for a moment considering Riku words.

"We are in some part of Japan _right_?" Harry asked starting to panic.

"Look kid, I don't know where this Japan is. Maybe it's real. Maybe someone is playing a trick on you, but you are standing in Kawa Mori ejji (River Forest edge _Google translations_) In Fire country."

"But... but, we're speaking Japanese!"

"Speaking what? Make sense boy!"

"This doesn't make any sense. Haven't you heard of Tokyo or even Mount Fuji?"

"Sorry, I can't help with places that, well just don't exist, and I really think it's time for you to leave."

"Bloody Hell where did that blasted ninja take me?" Harry muttered quietly to himself, as he ran his fingers through his hair in stress. Only to look up, and see Riku's face going pale.

"You have _ninjas_ after you! Buy your map and get out! I will not risk my shop for a stupid kid who doesn't even know where he is!" said Riku angrily.

"Fine then!" Harry snapped back at Riku. "I'll take your so called world map and then I'll leave!"

"3000 ryō."

"Bullshit, 2000 ryō or I'll stay in your shop where the ninja can find me and will fight to get me too leave."

"2500 ryō and I won't tell any ninja you were here if you leave _now."_

"Deal." Harry smirked as he grabbed the map checking it to make sure it was the right one, before handing over the cash.

"Word of the wise Kid, Ninjas aren't people you want to mess with." Riku said before closing the door sharply and locking the door behind Harry.

**~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~**

Leaving the painter place Harry was in a foul mood, but he could understand Riku a bit. If he had a choice he wouldn't have had any dealings with the ninja either.

Tired Harry glanced at the sky. The sun was close to setting, and he was too tired to travel anymore. Plus it was never a good idea to be traveling alone at night anyways. Especially in a place you've never been before.

Observing the area Harry spied an abandoned shack. Circling it Harry smiled it was large enough that he could fit his tent inside it, and with a couple of temporary runes added here and there, no one would even notice it was missing. Ducking down into his tent Harry was feeling much happier now that he was surrounded by familiar items. It was definitely Gryffindor design. Hell the bedroom set might have come straight from his dorm room at Hogwarts.

Going into the kitchen Harry fixed himself a bit to eat before settling down in his bedroom. There he began to sew some anit-thief, enlargement and anti-notice runes into his new pants pockets. That way he could safely keep part of his money, and some items in his pockets. Finishing Harry placed his new clothes by his bedside for the next day. Then he went through his nightly routine of get ready for bed along with some meditation before going asleep.

**~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~**

Team 7 had been following this trail for over a day now, all the way to a village. There the scent seemed to circle around, but there were no new trail leaving which was good news. Bad news was that it was starting to rain, and they might not have a trail to follow for much longer.

"Alright the trail ends up here. So Harry should either be in this village, or there might be clues here to his location. Search the village today, but if we don't find anything I'm going to have to call in an ABUN team of trackers. Meet back here, or set off a flare if you find anything." Kakashi said before he disappeared in swirl of leaves.

"Right, where should we start looking?" asked Naruto

"We should question the villagers. They might have seen something. We'll ask if anyone has seen a large bird and/or a green eyed, black haired kid with a scar shaped like lightening on his forehead. Someone must have seen something." said Sakura frowning.

"Hm, let's get to work, I won't let _any_ villager keep me from my cousin." growled Sasuke as his eyes narrowed at the villagers they could see from the shadows of the alleyway.


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto_

**A Mistrusting Wizard and the Ninja Who Found Him**

**Chapter Four**

Harry woke up early the next morning just like he always did. Blinking the last bit of sleep away he wondered why the Hogwarts dorm room was so small and where the rest of the beds had disappeared off to. With a quick jolt, he began to recall everything that had happened the previous day.

Getting up he began to go through his morning routine of a few rounds of his combat training then a little bit of meditation before he took a shower and got dressed for the day.

As he ate his breakfast he peered over the map that he had bought yesterday. Riku was right, there was no mention of England or any place he was familiar with on this map. Where was he? A closed off community or in another world itself? Hm… he could find out what was at the end of the map, or he could go to the ninja village and find the scroll that they used to bring him here before making his grand escape. After about a second of thinking he decided that end of the map it was. After all if he was still on earth then just moving forward should get him somewhere.

"_Alright_." Harry thought as he was washing his dishes "_I'll have to take a boat at some point, but I don't know how long I'll be at sea. So I'll also need food, supplies, and a compass so I won't have to use my energy to continuously lead the way. Although I'll be missing this school year, I already have my books, so the least I can do is study on my own_."

Looking out the one sided tent window Harry frowned. "_Great it's raining_" he thought irritably. "_I wanted to go flying some more, but the disillusionment charm is useless when people can look up to see the rain hitting something. Its times like this that I really wished that I knew how to cast the notice-me-not charm, the muggle repellent spell only works on objects that aren't moving. Guess my cloak will do for now until the rain ends." _He sulked.

With one last glare at the sky Harry finished cleaning up before pulling on his cloak and boots. Exiting the tent he quickly placed it back into his MSEB then started to erase and pick up all the temporary runes surrounding the shed. Feeling rather grateful, he pulled the warm cloak close and began to make his way into through the town.

**.**

**~ page break ~ page break ~ page break ~ page break ~ page break ~**

**.**

Turning at a corner Harry tensed as he sensed someone coming up behind him. He quickly turned back and saw two ruff dirty looking men approaching him with obvious ill intentions. Glancing around he realized that there was no one else in the area.

"Hey kid sure is dangerous to walking alone." Harry heard one of them say. He looked over; it was an ugly pudgy short guy who was smirking at him.

"Yeah, lucky for you that we're here to eh help you, huh." said the much taller and similarly ugly one.

"I'm only going to warn you two only once, leave me alone and no one will get hurt…" Harry said as he gauged his soon to be opponents while settling into better fighting stance. They didn't look like much but with the way they were acting they probably had a weapon of some kind on them.

The two thugs tensed and looked at his forehead before they both started to laugh.

"Who the fuck do you think you are you little brat! We were going to be nice and just take your stuff, but it looks like you about to get a beating too!" The short one said pulling out a knife while the other thug pulled out a large bat.

Dodging the tall ones' attempt to bash his head, Harry immediately brought his leg up and sent the tall thug to the ground twitching in pain. A quick punch to the thug's jaw put the thug out of the fight. Harry then rolled to the left moving out the way from being stabbed by the knife. Unfortunately he wasn't fast enough to avoid a slash on his arm. A second later, Harry had disarmed the short thug and knocked him out with a punch to the temple. Eyeing the thugs he stunned both of them to make sure they were out, before searching their pockets for anything of value. After all, the spoils of battle go to the victor, but he didn't forget to check for traps as well.

Surprisingly they carried a few things Harry found worth taking. A little bit of money, a couple of knives that he could probably trade later on, and some rope.

Finished Harry got an idea. **"_Legilimency" _**he whispered as he dove into the mind of the shorter one. Going through the thug memories Harry scowled. He had just want information about this land that he was in but these pieces of scum. No, worse than trash. They had been following him ever since he had left the bank. Apparently they over heard the banker say gold, and were determined to find out if he had anymore. They had planned on trapping him alone before robbing and leaving him dead. Worse of all, this wasn't the first time they had done this.

He needed to think. He wasn't going to sink so low as to kill them, but he couldn't just let them go to target someone else. Then he smiled as he remembered a spell which Moody had taught him. Apparently it didn't work very well on wizards, but for muggle trash like this it would do its job just fine. Quickly he casted the spell then preceded to **_Obliviate_** both of the men of anything that had to do with him.

**.**

**~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~**

**.**

Moments later after Harry had left two figures approached the downed thugs.

"Kakashi he was just here. I can smell Harry blood on that scums knife, and it's fresh." Pakkun growled.

"Really! I guess I just have to ask why." Kakashi said as he closed in on the thugs.

"Wake up Scum!" Kakashi snarled as he smacked the shorter thug awake.

"Wha? What's going… oh crap!" The thug said as he saw the ninja headband. He tried to crawl away, but found that his legs wouldn't move.

"Where's the boy?" Kakashi growled.

"What boy?" the thug said as he attempted to draw his knife only to find his arm wouldn't move either.

"Wrong answer!" **_CRACK_**!

"GAH! MY HAND!" The thug cried out.

"And you have two hundred and five more bones to go. Now tell me, _why_ is Harry's blood on your knife?"

"Blood? What blood?"

**_CRACK_**_!_ "You must really enjoy pain to not answer my questions." Kakashi sneered down at the bleeding thug. He was pathetic, and had already started to cry.

"I don't know! You've got to believe me!" the thug blubbered "I can't even remember how I got here!"

"We'll see." Kakashi said as he uncovered his second eye. This… will hurt a lot." Kakashi said with a creepy smile as he stared into the horrified eyes of the thug with his sharingan. The thug screamed as Kakashi tore through his mind.

"Fuck!" Kakashi cursed. "His mind has been messed with. We're not going to get anything from him." Kakashi said angrily as he dropped the whimpering thug to the ground. "He really doesn't remember how the blood got there. Pakkun do you smell Itachi scent anywhere near by?"

"No I don't. If it wasn't him who was it?" Pakkun asked looking around the area.

"I don't know, but we can't waste time with this trash anymore. We finally have a lead to Harry's location. Hopefully he's still in the area."

"Right, but what about those two? Whether they remember or not, they did _something_ to the kid."

"You're right. You go and take a sniff around the area. I'll clean up." Kakashi said as he looked back at the sobbing thugs.

**.**

**~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~**

**.**

Harry was moving quickly down the road. He was clutching his arm while looking for a dry place to get out of the rain. The thug had given him a deeper wound than he had first thought, and it needed to be tended to so that it wouldn't get infected. After all who knows where that knife had been. Luckily he had already been able to wrap it so he wasn't dripping blood. Also he had casted a slight spell to cover up his scent. Not that he thought that there would be anyone with above human senses following him, but it never hurt to stay in practice.

He thought he remembered the spell to heal deeper wounds, but didn't want to risk getting the spell wrong. Better just to wait until he could pull out his **Healer's Helpmate,** than risk his arm with a badly cast spell. Pulling his cloak tighter Harry turned another corner when he heard arguing ahead of him. Looking ahead Harry saw a gathering of people blocking the road. Approaching cautiously he listened in on the conversations around him.

"What's going on now? Why is the road being blocked?" he heard someone ask.

"A missing kid."

"Missing?"

"Yeah, looks like someone paid for a team of ninja to find the kid."

"_Ninja_?" Harry thought with a rising feeling of dread.

"Ninja? What does the kid look like? Do you think there's a reward?" asked someone excitedly.

"Reward? Ha! These are ninja we're talking about. Though if they find out you knew something and didn't come forward well…"

The group of villagers all shuddered together. It kind of reminded Harry of when someone would say Voltemort in the middle of a crowd of wiz-folk.

"So what does the kid look like anyway?"

"They say it's a kid with black hair."

"_Calm down Harry, there are lots of kids with black hair. That doesn't mean they're looking for you_." Thought Harry as he started to panic.

"Green eyes."

"_Oh crap."_

"And a lighting shaped scar on his head."

"_Fuck! They are talking about me!"_ thought Harry as he began to distance himself from the villagers. He needed to leave before they could see him. He quickly pulled down his hood some that its' shadow would cover his eyes then turned around slowly and started to walk another way.

"_Fuck!"_ he thought again as he almost skidded to a stop. Along this path there was that orange ninja kid talking to villager and, another clone of his talking to those villagers he left behind him. He was _surrounded._

"_Fuck this_! _As soon as I get away I'm going to lock myself in my tent, and not coming out until I have that notice-me-not spell down and done to perfection. Wait the clone's back is turned. Maybe? Yes! I made it past him."_ Harry thought with glee. Now all he had to do was get away.

"Oi!"

"_Keep walking he might not be talking to you."_

"Hey you! You in the cloak! Stop right there! I need to ask you a few questions!" the orange ninja called out as hurried over.

"Hey, didn't you hear me calling you?"

"Calling me? Sorry I'm bit deaf you see and didn't hear you, but can I help you with something?" Harry asked as he turned around slowly to keep the shadow of hood covering his eyes.

"Yeah, have you seen a large bird or a teenage boy with green eyes, and short black messy hair?" asked the orange ninja. "He also might be speaking another langue or talking kind of weird."

"No, sorry can't say that I have." Harry said as he did his best to keep his accent from this voice.

"Thanks anyway." The orange ninja said a little disappointed.

"No problem. I hope you find who you're looking for." Harry said while inwardly laughing at the ninja. Harry then turned to leave when a gust of wind blew back his hood.

"_Fuck!"_ Harry thought as the ninja gapped at him.

"Hey, wait a minute you _are_…"

"_Forget this!"_ thought Harry as he did a low kick to the orange dressed boy. The ninja gasped in pain as he sank to his knees while clutching his privets before turning into a cloud of smoke. Seeing this Harry was stunned for a moment, before deciding to figure out what that meant later. Quickly turning he was off running through the crowds. Swiftly he ducked and dodged the people that were in his way while he looked for a good alleyway to disappear in. "_Merlin has this day gone south! I knew I should've stayed in the tent until the rain passed. I've just got to find a place out of sight then I can Disillusion myself and hide until the ninja move on. Wait there's one."_ Harry thought as he turned into an alleyway. Only to be tackled from behind.

"Get the fuck off me you bloody fuckin ninja!" Harry screamed while elbowing Naruto in the face. Freed from the ninja's grip Harry rolled out from under him, and kicked the ninja in the stomach knocking him to the ground.

"You Bastard!" Naruto cried out angrily as he held his eye, only to pop into another cloud of smoke.

"Crap! Another fake!" Harry cursed as he looked around trying to spot the real ninja.

Harry jumped back as a shadow moved above him only to be blindsided with a punch from the right.

"HA! Got you, you teme!" Naruto crowed before he felt kind of bad for being so ruff, but then again the kid did kick his clone down there.

"NARUTO-BAKA!" Sakura yelled while bopping him on the head. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! We're trying to _save_ him. Not knock him into a coma!"

"It's not my fault. You see, I had to stop him." Naruto said as he rubbed his head wincing slightly.

"By giving him a black eye?" asked Sakura.

"Yes! I mean No! He kicked my clone in the balls Sakura. He deserved it?" Naruto ended with a questioning tone.

"I don't care if he kicked you to the moon! You don't treat a civilian like that. Especially since he's Sasuke's cousin. There are other ways that you could have stopped him. Don't you even remember that he's already hurt?" Sakura asked angrily as she bent down to examine Harry."

"Sorry. Is he ok?" Naruto asked looking kind of worried.

"Other than that shiner it looks like some tried to stabbed him in the arm." Sakura said angrily.

"What! He was stabbed! That bastard! He's just a kid! Will he be alright?"

"He'll be fine. The wound isn't that bad though it looks like he tried to take care of the wound on his own." she said as she began applying ointments and re-bandage his arm."

"Oh, is there anything I can do to help?"

"At this point no. The best thing we can do is getting him to a medic-nin. Who knows what else he might have been through just so he could escape." Sakura said frowning.

"Your right we should get moving anyway. Whoever grabbed him is probably looking for him. We need to get him out of here, and meet up with Sasuke and Kakashi."

**"_Why_ is my cousin of the ground?!"**

"Sasuke (Kun)" said both Naruto and Sakura.

"You're here! how did you find us so quickly?" asked Sakura.

"Hn, it wasn't hard I overheard some locals talking about an orange boy who was chasing down another boy who matched the descriptions that I was looking for."

"Oh." Naruto said.

"So tell me _Naruto,_ why is my cousin lying unconscious on the ground? When he was every much awake when _you_ were chasing him?"

"Ah, you see he… I had to… You know if it was so easily for you to find us here that means that Harry's kidnappers could find us here as well. We really need to get out of here." Naruto said trying to change the subject.

"… You're right." Sasuke said as he gently picked up his cousin. "But we _will_ talk about this later. Follow me protection formation C. We need meet up with Kakashi, and I don't want anyone to even be able to touch my cousin."

**.**

**~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~**

**.**

Waking up Harry found himself lying in a bed. It was in what was most likely a muggle hospital, or a clinic by the smell coming from the place. He always hated that to clean smell. Not that the smell of a wiz-hospital was any better. Blinking the light away Harry realized that he was not restrained, and he was feeling much better. In fact his arm was completely healed, with only a slight scar. Not unlike the one on his other arm. This made him realized that this was not a simple muggle hospital.

Looking around Harry could see no guards, but someone had left a plate of food on the table next to his bed. He could see steam rising off the food, so who ever had left it hadn't been gone very long.

"_Well they're trying to feed me, so they don't want me dead yet. They want something instead,_ _but what could it be?"_ Harry thought as he climbed out of bed to look out the window. It was still raining so flying away totally unseen was out of the question, especially now that he was in a ninja village. He'd have to leave quickly, and carefully.

Looking out the window Harry saw that he was on the fourth floor. What he really needed was to get down lower and going through the building would be risky. Then he got an idea. Moving over to the bed he tested its weight, and position as an anchor. Then he tied one end of his new rope to the bed. He didn't have a harness, but he would be able to shimmy down the rope anyways.

Slipping the rest of the rope out the window Harry took one last regretful look at the sky, and began to climb down the rope. The trip down was going quicker then he thought it would, though it was not as fun as rappelling.

Harry had almost made it to the second floor when he ran out of rope. Now he had a figure out what he was going to do next. Going back up would suck, and just be a waste of time. Maybe he could make it to the window.

He was trying to figure out whether he should swing a bit, or just jump for it when he heard someone speak.

"Need some help? It looks like you're at the end of your rope." He heard someone chuckle.

Harry looked up, it was that white haired ninja from before. He was looking down at Harry with an amused look in his eye.

"Hold on, I'll help you back in." the ninja said. Then he started to chuckle some more at Harry's wide eyes when he began to walk down the wall.

Harry made a snap decision as he watched the chuckling ninja above him defied gravity. Flashing the ninja a mischievous grin Harry flipped the ninja off, and jumped for it.

While falling Harry watched as the ninja looked at him with an expression of disbelief. Then the ninja cursed, and quickly jumped off the wall after him.

As the ninja snatched him out of thin air Harry realized another important fact about ninjas. Not only were ninja able to defy gravity, apparently they were fast than gravity too.

"Feh, I know everyone hates hospitals, but that's no reason to jump to your death." The Kakashi joked as he carried Harry back into the building.

"You, you were at my aunt's house." Harry said as he glared up at the ninja who was holding him under his arm.

"Ah, you remember me. Let me introduce myself. I am Kakashi Hatake ninja of the Konoha. Now that you're awake I'm here to take you to where you questions will be answered." Kakashi said before they disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

When they reappeared Harry found himself facing the black haired boy from earlier along with a blond haired woman.

"Glad to see that you're awake Harry-san." the blond woman said with a gentle smile, as Harry took a look around the room. "I am Tsunade the fifth Hokage of Konoha village hidden in the leaves. I know that this must but confusing for you but we needed to bring you to safely first."

"Alright, do I finally get to know what is going on?" asked Harry.

"Yes, we would have approached you differently, but with Itachi being there we had to get you out of there quickly."

"Itachi?"

"The man that killed your uncle." Tsunade explained thinking Harry did know Itachi's name. "By the way, I am sorry for your loss."

"..."

"But enough of that topic for now. Harry-san let me be the first to introduce you to your cousin Sasuke Uchiha." She said gesturing to the black haired boy who was fidgeting nervously.

Harry blinked, and then blinked again.

"What! You're lying!" Harry snarled jumping up from his seat as he glared at blond woman.

"What makes you think that Harry-san?" Tsunade asked gently.

"I have no family." Harry said quietly causing Sasuke to flinch.

"So the Durselys didn't count?" Tsunade asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I said I have _No_ family Harry repeated."

"I see, but Harry-san Sasuke _is_ your cousin."

"I don't believe you."

"Why not?" Sasuke asked speaking up for the first time in the meeting.

"Because it too big of a coincidence for some family to show up right after my uncle died. Forgive me if I'm somewhat doubtful of this whole situation." Harry said.

"Don't worry, we didn't expect you to believe at first. However we'll provide a blood test for you to prove our claims." Tsunade said.

"A blood test huh. Will I get to choose who does the test, because I rather have the test done by someone I know." Harry said.

Tsunade looked sadly at Harry "If it were safe enough we would, but don't worry we can still do a blood test here. We have the best medics in the world here, and they won't mess the test up." she finished proudly.

"Don't bother." said Harry.

"What? Why not?" Sasuke asked again. Why was his cousin so against the idea? He should be happy that there was family here for him, especially with his uncle's death… That's it! Kakashi once mentioned how civilians reacted weird when faced with death. He was in denial about this whole situation. He would just have to show him how great being a member of the Uchiha family was compared to _those_ people.

"I won't trust a blood test from your people. This is a ninja village right, I'm sure that you would be able to fake the blood test if you wanted to. So no, I'm not going to trust it." Harry said.

"That's ridiculous! Why would we bring you all the way here just to fake a test?" Tsunade asked as she suppressed the urge to roll her eyes.

"I'm not sure yet, but there could be a lot of reasons."

"Like what?" Tsunade asked.

Harry just stayed quiet and looked away causing Tsunade to sigh "_Uchihas, stubborn every last one of them_." she thought.

"Well there isn't in this case. We just wanted to reunite two family members. Isn't there anything that would help you believe that?"

"Yes! Take me back, and get the goblins to do the test instead. They never lie about bloodlines" Harry said.

Tsunade sighed "Look Harry-san you can believe the blood test or not, but the fact remains that you now have a cousin that is happy to meet you, and wants to get to know you a bit."

"You're not going to let me leave here are you?"

"Well not right now. Itachi was still in the area when you left, and we're not going to let you go back to be killed when we put so much effort in to saving you in the first place."

"But what about my school? The year starts soon. I can't just not go!" Harry protested.

"Well for school we have plenty of teachers, and tutors here so you won't fall behind. In fact when you show how much further you're along than their lesson plans, your teachers won't be too upset that you missed some school once we explained the problem."

"What!? But my school is _special. _Not just anyone can teach or learn there."

"Special in what way?" Tsunade asked raising an eyebrow.

"…"

"Well if you can't answer that, it's not special enough to risk your life over.

"Yeah, but my friends they'll wonder where I am. What am I supposed to tell them?"

"Tell them? Don't worry to much. When it's safe you can let them know. Besides we already have your aunt's permission for you to live here. Anyone else, such as your friends will just have to wait until it's safe for you to contact them."

"And how long will that take?"

"As long as it needs to, but we have several people on this case so it should be soon." said Tsunade "So for now you will be staying with you cousin Sasuke." who perked up hearing that.

Harry just glared.

"One last thing though. I need you to tell us about the summon that grabbed you." said Tsunade.

"Summon? What are you talking about?" Harry asked feeling confused.

"Hm, oh yes a summon is an animal that a ninja uses. The one that we want to know about is the bird that took you to that village."

"Bird…How did you know there was a bird?"

"We don't call ourselves ninjas for nothing Harry-san. Besides Kakashi is one of our best trackers. It also helped that the bird hit almost every tree along the way. Plus though we are unhappy that you got hurt, the fact was that your blood left a trail. We followed, and were able to find you quicker." Tsunade explained.

Harry winced slightly remembering that. "So that's how you found me." Harry said.

"Yes, but we still have a couple of questions."

"Like what?"

"Do you know what kind of bird it was, how big it was and how you got away from it or any captors before you ran into Team 7.

"Wait what?" _They think I was carried off by a giant bird… there are giant birds here!?"_

"The bird that carried you do you remember what it looked like Harry-san?"

Harry looked away for a moment with a thoughtful expression. "It was a type of hawk. About as big as a person." Harry said as he realized that couldn't get away with lying in front of these ninjas, but that didn't mean he had to tell the whole truth.

"Really and how did you get away?"

"I didn't get away. When I arrive at that the village the hawk wasn't there anymore."

"Wasn't there anymore, what do you mean?"

"The hawk was there until I was in an alleyway, then it was gone."

"Did you see where it flew off?"

"No, after the alleyway I didn't see it flying anywhere."

Tsunade frowned a bit before she sighed. "Alright thank you Harry-san for the information. _Every clue _we get will help us take Itachi down quicker."

**.**

**~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~**

**.**

Once the door closed behind the boys Kakashi turned to Tsunade with a frown.

"He's not going to accept that he has to stay in the village very easily." said Kakashi.

"Hm, maybe at first but if he tries to do a runner he's not going to get very far." said Tsunade.

"Too late, he already tried at the hospital." said Kakashi.

"Really what happened?"

"I found him out the window and climbing down the building. He would have climbed all the way down but he ran out of rope."

"Really! Wait where did he get the rope?" asked Tsunade.

"I'm not sure." Kakashi said frowning.

"Well I'm glad you were able to pull him back inside."

"Actually no again, he jumped for it."

"What! Jumped?" Tsunade said.

"Yes He took one look at me and decided that he'd have a better chance jumping for it than coming with me." said Kakashi

"What, how far up was he?" asked Tsunade.

"He was still on the third floor, almost to the second." said Kakashi.

"You don't think he was has trying kill himself do you?" Tsunade asked seriously.

"No." Kakashi chuckled. "Too much fire in those eyes. Plus he flipped me off on the way down. I think for some reason he believed that he would survive the fall. Are you sure he hasn't been trained?"

"Yes I'm sure. I examined him while he was out earlier. His body has never been trained to use charka, but what really worries me is that he has less charka then he should for a civilian his age."

"What does that mean?"

"I have an idea, but first tell me what you think his overall home life was like?" ordered Tsunade.

"Hm, not good I'll tell you that." said Kakashi.

"Do you mean?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes, I believe he may have been abused. His aunt clearly wanted nothing to do with him. Called him a freak, and mentioned that the uncle wanted him dead." said Kakashi.

"That would explain his condition." Tsunade muttered angrily.

"Condition ma'am?"

"He's very badly scared, and most of it is located where his everyday clothes can hide them. Though there seems to be recent injuries that go further, but it also looks like he started to fight back."

"What do you mean?"

"He has bruising on his knuckles, arms, and legs. The kind you would get from punching, kicking, and blocking. I think that someone was finally teaching Harry to defend himself."

"He did seem rather eager to get back to that school. Maybe it is a teacher, or student from there." said Kakashi.

"You're right that makes sense. Kids like this find trusting people to be difficult, and usually have a place they like to go to when things get to bad. With everything that child has been through, it's no wonder he wants it get back to the only place that he feels safe. Kakashi tell me everything you can about his home life."

"I didn't get to see too much of his home, but there were no pictures of Harry anywhere not to mention the clothes we first found him in…That brings up another question when did he change clothes?"

"What do you mean?" asked Tsunade confused.

"The clothes I first saw him in were utter rags, and seeing that he's never been to the hidden countries before… How did he get new ones?" asked Kakashi.

"I see what you mean. Even if he had some of his country's money on him, he wouldn't be able to trade it for Ryo."

"…There's not a lot of ways to quickly get money. Tell me when you examined him was his… Is he still…?

"No, he was not touched that way." Tsunade deadpanned.

"Thank Kami for that small blessing. Well that just means that he's a thief, or he had something he could trade." Kakashi said

"A thief perhaps. He might have been made to steal without being allowed to keep anything for himself." Tsunade said.

"What do we do?" asked Kakashi.

"Well I wasn't lying when I said it wasn't safe to go back to that country right now? If it was I would see about get a teacher from that school to bring here, that way he would have someone he trust. It would also make the transition into the village easier for him. Since we can't we'll just have to show him that he can trust us, and he doesn't have to act that way to survive anymore, but enough about that is there anything else I should know about the boy?"

"Yes. It's was strange his aunt mentioned him not being normal like his mother. I think that he might have activated his blood line, and use his eyes to escape. Plus there were those thugs."

"Thugs? What about them?"

"There was a pair of thugs that had their minds messed with. I know that they had some sort of contact with Harry because his blood was on one of the thugs knifes, but they can't remember anything. Also anytime they tried to do something threatening they moved wrong, or froze up."

"I see. If that's true then we just have another reason to keep Harry here in the village."

"Are you going to enlist him as a ninja?"

"No. He's far too old to start his training in chakra. Even if we gave him the best ninja teachers in the village he won't be able to use his chakra to a degree above the level of mid chunin. Sending him out of the village on missions at that level would just be asking for another village to steal him from us. He would be targeted for his bloodline, and wouldn't be able to protect himself. It will be much better and safer for him to just stay in the village where we can protect him. In fact don't tell him about Itachi yet. Sasuke gets enough pitying looks from the villagers; he doesn't need to see it from his cousin."

"I see. So what's your plan for the boy? You know he's not telling us everything."

"I know, but we'll let Harry get know his cousin for now. Besides you saw how he reacted to the news about Sasuke. It won't do any good to straight question him now. We want him to like living here. That won't happen if the first thing we do is hand him over Ibiki. Let him relax, and let down his guard. We'll get our answers. We always do. Besides the boy won't be able to do anything on his own. He's just a civilian kid, and a rather short one at that". Tsunade said dismissively."

"Yes Lady Hokage." Kakashi said with a bow before he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

**.**

**~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~**

**.**

As Harry followed Sasuke through the village he took his first real look at village he had been brought to. It was much bigger and much nicer than River Forest was. There were also many more people here. Most of them were wearing that headband that he now knew meant they were ninjas. It sadden him how young some them were. Why he had just past by a group that couldn't have been older than some first years.

The older ninja also were a sight among themselves as they went around hopping across the roofs tops disappearing or appear in a swirl of leaves, and if his eye weren't deceiving him one of them just walked on water. It was safe to say that Harry was sure that this was no way an ordinary muggle town.

"Sasuke." Harry called out as he stopped on the side of the road. "Is that magic?" He asked pointing at another ninja that decided to defy gravity as he walk up a wall."

"Huh, magic not real." Sasuke said "It's chakra."

"Chakra?"

"It looks like magic to civilians, but it's an energy that can be used by almost anyone if they start training young enough." Sasuke said as he led them to a small two story house on the less populated, but still richer side of the village.

"This is it." Sasuke said as he opened the door.

The house was rather neat for a boy who lived on his own. It was filled simply with the basics needs of a teenage boy, plus some weapons, scrolls and some other items that Harry did not recognize.

"You will be sleeping here." said Sasuke as he showed Harry a room upstairs in the back.

The room was larger than his cousins Dudley's room at home, but without all the junk. Also it much better decorated with a theme of blues and white with some half red and white fans all over. The fans kind of reminded Harry of ping pong paddles to his amusement. The door of the room thankfully opened inward, so that if he had to barricade the door it was possible. There was also a window giving a view from the second floor.

"If you need anything I'll be in that room across the hall." said Sasuke as he pointed to a room that was similarly decorated "_Plus I will be able to protect you easily if something happens."_ Sasuke thought with a smirk.

Harry yawned. "Oh sorry." Harry said with an embarrassed grin. "I guess this day has worn me out further than I thought."

"Don't worry about it." Sasuke said. "Get some rest. I'll see you in the morning. There are some pajamas in the closet, and the wash room is down the hall. Tomorrow we'll go shopping."

"Sure." Harry replied.

After the door closed and Harry lost his tired look and listened until he couldn't hear any more footsteps before making his way over to the window. Taking one more nervous glance at the closed door he opened the window and looked out at the village. It was quiet and darker than he was use to back in Brittan. There were no traffic lights, no cars, no bright signs. Just subtle lights leading the way to wherever people were going. Harry stuck his head out the window to see if there was anyone around. It was dark enough that maybe he could fly off without anyone seeing him even if it started raining again.

"Is there a problem Uchiha-san?"

Harry jumped back, surprised at the sudden appearance of a ninja. The ninja was wearing all black with a gray vest and a white mask with some sort of animal face drawn on it. Looking at the ninja further Harry saw what could be the hilt of a sword on the ninjas back. It made sense that they would have ninja to watching him. They had already caught him trying to escape once, they want to make sure that he didn't run off again.

"No, just getting some air, and don't call me Uchiha that's not my name." Harry scowled before he quickly closed the window.

Closing the curtains Harry inspected the room for any traps the ninja might have left, then checked again to make sure no one was coming. Then he began to draw some runes on the walls, door, and window sill. If he ended up staying here longer than he thought then he would carve them in, but for now this would do. Finished Harry placed his hand on the last rune hidden behind the bed, and released a pulse of magic to activate them all.

Drained Harry collapsed onto the bed. "_But it was worth it"_ he thought with a grin. As long as the runes remained no one who wished him harm would be able to enter this room without an invitation. He also put up a small ward to keep anyone that was not in the room with him from noticing him dong any magic, or anything they weren't expecting to see. Rolling into a more comfortable position, Harry was glad that he had spent time with Moody learning that last one.

Thinking about the situation Harry frowned. It appeared that they were going to guard him for a while, or at least until they believed he wouldn't make a break for it. When he made his escape, he would have to be careful about how he did it. He would never be able to out run these ninja even their youngest seemed to be faster than him, and they were sure to know the forest area a lot better than him, if he even made it that far. That left going by air, but if they caught him that way he would lose his best chance of escape, and they would never let him go.

The best chance he had was to learn the muggle notice-me-not charm, and hope that it worked on them. In fact he would need to up the amount of spells that he could do wandlessly anyway. Running from these ninjas wasn't going to be enough he would need to be able to fight them off as well. The disarming spell _Expelliarmus _which was his best spell against other wizards wouldn't work on ninjas. In fact it would most likely bring all their sharp weapons flying towards him. Killing himself in a very stupid and painful way.

Too tired to think anymore Harry began to drift off, and dream of daring escape routes leading him back to home to Hogwarts.

**To my dear readers, and reviewers, but mostly you the reviewers. I know that most of you were hoping that Harry would be found by Itachi first. However that was just not meant to be. But keep reading, and don't forget to review, review and _review_ some more! After all it is your reviews that help/motivates me to update _faster_. So just let me know what you think so far. **

**~ Zeakagirl =^!^= **


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to some of my favorite reviewers.**

**_Reader- anonymous-write_****, you have been with me from the beginning thanks for reminding me about the weakness in Harry's wards.**

_**. Fantasy .Rat .10**_**_,_**** thanks for advice. I'll think on that and figure out what to put in my story.**

**_JuMiku_****: the way you brought up the things that didn't make sense to you, and the questions had. Liked that a lot. When people do that I try and PM them back to clear it up, or chuckle to myself because of something they will read in the future.**

**Like I PMed JuMiku I'm not trying to make Harry into a super Harry. Though there was that one night where I was really tired and I wrote something about Harry being in hawk form and coughing up giant fire balls, but I erased it the next morning. That taught me not to write while half asleep.**

**Anyway, right now Harry has had about two months (in my fanfic world Harry school gets out at the beginning of June) of one on one training with Moody were he has been attacked, I mean trained almost nonstop. Moody has shown Harry a trick with his wand that he calls _almost wandless magic_. The only things Harry can do wandless is summon his wand back to him and make sure no one's trying to poison him.**

**He has started animagus training, but is still a beginner **

**He can protect his minds and read minds, because that goes hand in hand. Since he has a strong will that threw off the _Imperious Curse, _and a real teacher (not a Snape fan) but he's not a master. Like Moody said in the chapter 2 it still needs work.**

**Moody went over potions with him, but he's not a master though he has his books with the recipes in case he needs to make one.**

**Runes and Arithmancy In my fic he was already taking those since 3rd year so using runes for wards well yeah.**

**Also Harry is not telling the ninja he's the boy who lived and last of the potter family so the ninjas don't have any more reason to keep him there.**

**To all those who like my story. I'm happy you do I like my story too. **

**Oh and Ps, McCabeRz "_Thhhbbbbbbbbtttt"_ Hear that…that's the sound of me blowing a raspberry as I bite my thumb at thee. Nana nana na na! It's my story. If you don't like it, don't read it. Nana nana na! :-P **

**_Now on with the story_**

**_~ Zeakagirl =^!^=_**

**_._**

_I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto_

**A Mistrusting Wizard and the Ninja Who Found Him**

**Chapter Five**

Sasuke was feeling nervous. Today his new cousin and him would be spending the day together for the first time. He loved thinking that. _Cousin_. He had even woke up extra early just so that he could fix breakfast, and make sure everything was perfect. Sure there was a pile of burn toast in the garbage, and he was starting to wonder why he didn't just hire a cook when the village council members offered, but at last breakfast was ready, and waiting to be eaten. Now all he need was his cousin. Taking one final glance to make sure everything was still alright Sasuke decided to go see if his cousin was awake yet.

Entering the room Harry was staying in, Sasuke couldn't help feel that something was off. Using kia to dismiss his chakra he found nothing. Demising it for now he went over to check on his cousin. Looking down at Harry, Sasuke smiled. It was a cute scene in a little kid way. Harry had fallen asleep with his clothes on, and hadn't even climbed under the covers. "_He must have been more tired than I had realized_." Sasuke thought. Walking over to the bed he started to cover Harry with a blanket only to jump back as Harry started to stir.

Harry yawned. Opening his eyes he blinked before he jumped out of bed when he realized he wasn't the only one in the room.

"Sasuke what's going on?" Harry asked while scanning the room to see if Sasuke had done anything. He had had gotten past his wards so he didn't want to harm him, but what did he want instead?

Sasuke just stared for a moment longer, amused by his cousins' reaction.

"Breakfast is ready if you want to eat." Sasuke said.

"Breakfast? What time is?" Harry asked looking out the window. The sun hadn't even risen yet.

"Just before four."

Harry twitched. No wonder he was still tired. Even Moody didn't wake him up that early. Harry sighed "Sure I could eat." he said as he started to follow Sasuke down stairs.

**.**

**~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~**

**.**

Harry thought breakfast was weird. After handing him a bowl of soup (might have been miso) along with some toast with a fried egg, and some milk to drink Sasuke went right back to staring at him. It was really starting to creep Harry out. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. "What? Is there something on my face?" Harry growled out. Sasuke flushed, and returned to his own breakfast. He couldn't help it; he just didn't want to lose sight of his new cousin.

Seeing Sasuke starting to eat Harry quickly clasped his hands together, before he opened his hands to send a pulse of magic over his food and utensils. Finding nothing that would cause harm to his body he started eating. After all he hadn't eaten anything since yesterday's breakfast again. The food was good, though he had never been a fan of milk, since he never really had a chance to drink it growing up, but he wasn't one to waste food.

"Thanks for the food, it's good." Harry commented in between bites. From the look of things Sasuke had cooked the food. Even if he didn't want to be here, he could at least remember his manners. Sasuke paused in mid chew as he found himself smiling.

"So what do you expect me to do in this village of yours?" Harry asked as he helped put the dishes away.

"Today I'll take you shopping, then we'll figure something out. If not you can always just follow me around." Sasuke said inwardly smiling.

"Fine." Harry said seeing no reason to object.

**.**

**~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~**

**.**

Sasuke led Harry to a tailor shop. It turned out to be the same place Sasuke got his own outfits made for him. The shopping was going well. Not as fast as Madam Malkin with her magic, but still rather smoothly since Harry already knew what he needed to get. It was only when they had to pick out the fabrics that things started to go downhill. Sasuke wanted Harry to wear that ping pong fan on every single piece of clothing he got. While Harry, who hadn't minded them before. Was really starting to get sick of them. It was bad enough that Sasuke had gotten him to wear one of his outfits. Since the only pair of clothing Sasuke known about was dirty, but now it was like he was trying to turn him into some sort of Sasuke clone.

"Sasuke." Harry growled out.

"Hn?" Sasuke said looking up.

"I'm not wearing anything with your ping pong paddle fans!" Harry said angrily, as shoved another pile of fabric away.

Sasuke looked at the mess his cousin was making before turning to glare at him. "What are you doing? These clothes are a representation of your new life style! … And it doesn't look like a ping pong paddle!"

"New Life Style! I wouldn't need a new life style if you hadn't kidnapped me in the first place. Hell I wouldn't even need new clothes if I was home in England. Where none of them have your stupid fans on them!

"The fans aren't stupid, and we didn't kidnap you! We _saved_ you! You have to be here where I can protect you!

"I Don't Need Your Protection!" Harry snarled.

"YES YOU DO! HE ALMOST KILLED YOU TOO!" Sasuke yelled back.

They both glared at each other, their chests huffing in anger unwilling to be the first to look away. The sound of a door opening finally broke the boy's staring contest as they turned to face the tailor. Realizing he had walked in on something the tailor quickly excused himself, and walked back out.

Composing himself, and taking a deep breath Sasuke went silent for a moment. "The fan is the symbol of the Uchiha clan." He said quietly.

"Oh!" said Harry. "_No wonder he wants me to wear it_." Harry thought. Then he sighed "Look I know that you believe that we are family, but this… Well this is still rather sudden for me, and I need time to adjust. Besides wearing the symbol of your family… "

"It's your family too." Sasuke said angrily.

"So you all keep saying, but I still don't have any proof that will make me believe that." said Harry with a frown. "If you would just let me go back to England, we could take the blood test there with people that I trust."

Sasuke looked away "You know you can't do that. It's not safe. I… We'll talk about this later just get whatever you want." he said.

"Fine." Harry growled back. If Sasuke wanted to spend his stupid money on him, who was he to complain. Harry ended up ordering three sets of every day clothes that consisted of some cargo type ninja pants. Two black, one dark blue. Shirts he decided since he wasn't trying to hide at the moment, to get a red one with some yellow trim (there was no gold) another in black in with sliver, and the last one was forest green one this time with yellow trim. A pair of dark red nightclothes, a dark brown coat with a hood that went past his knees, and lastly some socks and under garments. Sasuke paid for the items before picking up the bag with the items that were ready to take at the moment. The rest of the clothes would be delivered after the tailor was done making them.

Leaving the tailor shop Sasuke was frustrated. Trying to calm down he led his cousin to a couple of other shops before they ended up at a shoe store. When Harry refused to choose a pair of sandals Sasuke felt his temper rising. This day was not going like he had planned at all. Why did his cousin have to be so stubborn? Frowning to himself he grabbed a pair of sandals, and turned back to the room where he had left his cousin. Only to find him gone.

.

**~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~**

**.**

Harry noticed that Sasuke had been distracted ever since they had left the tailor shop. When he went into another room Harry saw a chance to get away so he took it. Walking out the shop Harry quickly turned down the street. He needed to get out of sight before starting to cast his spells for this to work. Looking around he frowned, for a ninja village there weren't many places to hide, and ducking into the alleyway again would create a pattern that he hoped to avoid. Sighing Harry continued to walk quickly through the crowd. Not really sure where he was going, but not wanting draw attention by flat out running. Soon the crowd began to thin and Harry found himself in what he guessed to be the poorer part of the village. He could tell by looking around at the dirty streets, and the people dressed in clothing that was plainer and sometimes falling apart. Plus he just pasted a brothel, he realized blushing. Luckily it was about mid-day, and it was closed so there weren't many people around.

Glancing around Harry knew it was now or never. Ducking into an alleyway here might not be a good idea, but this might be his only chance. Gripping his wand Harry entered the alleyway. Finding it empty he almost sighed with relief. He had to emit, he had been expecting the worst of the worst. A crash of glass from behind him quickly made Harry quickly turn around. It was just one thug this time. Dunk and he wasn't even wearing a ninja headband.

"Come here kid." the drunk slurred as he stumbled into the alleyway. While Harry was sure he could take him, he didn't want to waste his energy on another fight. Not when he knew he would need it later.

Harry backed up further into the alleyway, not taking his eyes off the drunk. If he shot this drunk with a stunner now, the drunk would just fall out of the alleyway, and could attract the attention of the population. No he needed to lure him further in. When Harry felt his back hit a fence he had to suppress the urge to grin. He had the thug right where he wanted him. Harry raised his hand in front of him. The stunner spell on the tip of his tongue when suddenly the thug just collapsed. Confused Harry started to scan the area to try and determine what just happened.

The sudden appearance of a ninja caused him to jump back, and curse. At first he thought it was the same ninja from the night before, but a closer look showed a different mask, and hair style.

"Are you alright Uchiha-san?" the masked ninja asked in what might have been a female voice.

"I'm fine!" Harry growled. Well this proved it, he also had guards watching him during the day as well. If he ever wanted to get out of here, he was going to have to learn how to sense the ninja around him.

"Good." The ninja said before picking Harry up, and disappearing in a swirl of leafs.

"_Does every ninja know how to apparate with leaves_?" Harry thought as he once again found himself standing in front of Sasuke.

**.**

**~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~**

**.**

Realizing his cousin was missing again Sasuke had gone into full panic mode, and immediately started to question the shoe maker about what had happened while he was in the other room. After the man told him that Harry had left the shop on his own a million thoughts had started to run through Sasuke's head._ Why did Harry leave? Did someone place him under a genjutsu? Where was he now?_ Leaving the shop Sasuke started to follow Harry foot prints, which to his dismay were leading to the poorer part of the village that many people in the village were hesitant to go.

He was just about storm in fire balls blazing, when an ANBU appeared in front of him with his cousin.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked latching onto Harry as he checked him for injuries.

Harry had to admit, seeing Sasuke all panicked like this. He felt a little bad. Then that feeling passed just as quickly as it came.

"Why did you leave the shop?" Sasuke asked.

"I just wanted some fresh air, and got lost. I'm fine by the way." Harry said trying to escape Sasuke grip. What was with ninja people all having super strength.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, his cousin he wasn't telling him everything.

"Thank you." Sasuke said turning to the ANBU.

"No problem Uchiha-san." The ANBU said before disappearing.

Sasuke looked over at his cousin. What was he think wandering off on his own like that.

"We're going home." Sasuke said as he turned pulling Harry behind him.

**.**

**~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~**

**.**

Back at the house Harry was rubbing his arm as he put away his new things. Sasuke hadn't let go the entire way back, and now that they were here Sasuke hadn't let him out of his sight for a second. Harry was about to yell at Sasuke when there was a rapid knocking on the front door. Before Sasuke could ask who it was, the front door burst open, and Naruto came running in.

"Hide me!" he cried out before diving behind the couch.

Harry and Sasuke barely had time to glance at each other before Sakura came stomping in soaking wet, and cracking her knuckles. She was wearing a look that promised someone great pain.

"Where's the _baka_!" Sakura hissed as her eyes scanned the room.

"What did he do?" Harry whispered to Sasuke as he tried not to draw the attention of the angry ninja girl.

"Don't know, but I won't let him ruin my plans for the day!" Sasuke said.

"Plans? What plans?" asked Harry.

"Behind the couch." Sasuke said as he tiled his head in its direction.

"Traitor!" Naruto cried out as he jumped up, and ran for the doorway. He would had made it too, but Sakura's righteous anger gave her swift wings. He was caught and beaten in way that left both Harry and Sasuke wincing, and very glad that it wasn't them.

"Yo." Kakashi said appearing in the doorway. "I thought we were giving Sasuke, and his cousin time to get to know each other?"

Sakura quickly jumped away from the orange ninja realizing where she was.

"My apologies Sasuke-kun." Sakura said with a bow.

With Sakura away from the orange boy Harry was amazed at how quickly he was healing from that beating. The bruises on his face were literally healing right before his very eyes, and from everyone's reactions this was _normal_.

"_What the hell are these people?"_ Harry thought with some growing alarm.

"Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki. The most awesome ninja in the whole village, and soon to be Hokage." Naruto said with a large grin as he got up from the floor. Then with a wary look he quickly placed Sasuke in-between him and Sakura.

"Hn." said Sasuke glaring at Naruto with a frown. He still needed to talk to him about the alleyway.

Naruto frowned back. "Sasuke you've gotta talk if you want to get to know your cousin better."

"Hn."

Naruto shook his head sadly. "There you go again. I bet you haven't said more than three words to Harry have you? I'm so sorry Harry. Don't worry soon you like the rest of us, will learn to understand the Hn langue that is Sasuke."

Harry smirked. "Hn langue huh, doesn't seem too hard to learn. Plus he's been talking to quite a bit."

"Really? Are you sure I mean for the longest time I thought that all that he knew how to say was Hn."

Sasuke just glared at Naruto.

"We should get going." Sakura said looking pointedly at Naruto. "I was about to go and grab some lunch anyway."

Naruto perked up. "Lunch!" he shouted out. "Lets get ramen!"

"Ramen?" Harry asked "Isn't that just cheap noodles in a cup?"

Naruto looked at Harry horrified. "You obviously haven't had _r__eal_ ramen before." Naruto said shaking his head sadly.

"Come have lunch. Plus Ichiraku Ramen is the best ramen place in the whole world!" Naruto exclaimed.

"No!" said Sasuke "I've already made us reservations at the Five Stars of Flavors. My cousin doesn't need to eat that unhealthy junk."

"Unhealthy Junk! How can you speak of the holy food in such a manner!"

"Easily." Sasuke shot back.

"Why you!"

"Now, now boys. Why don't we ask Harry where he wants to eat?" Kakashi said breaking up the argument.

"I think I'd like to try this ramen." Harry said with a thoughtful look on his face. "_Beside if I spend any more time alone with Sasuke; I might hex him. Then I'd have to start answering questions I don't want to answer."_

"Hm well if Harrys going, then I will have to go as well. Just to make sure that Naruto doesn't corrupt my cousin." said Sasuke.

"Well then I'll go too." Sakura said not wanting to be left out.

"Then it's settled. Team 7 will take Harry to Lunch." Kakashi said closing his book. "Naruto, Sakura go on ahead there's something I need to speak with Harry about. Sasuke you would just spy anyway, so you can stay."

Sakura and Naruto both looked at each other, but didn't argue.

Once they left Kakashi turned to Harry. "You didn't have a lot to eat when you were growing up did you?"

"Wait how did you… You examined me!" Harry said angrily. "What right did you have to do that?"

Sasuke looked worriedly at Harry "He's alright though, isn't he?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm fine." Harry growled.

"It's the right of any doctor to make sure that you're in the best health. Especially after dealing with a missing-nin." Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"I said I'm fine." Harry repeated.

"Maybe you feel you are. However your body isn't where it needs to be, but no worries the Hokage has prescribed some charka infused vitamins and supplements to help fix your malnutrition." Kakashi continued.

"Malnutrition!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Charka infused?" Harry asked with a small frown.

"The charka will help get the vitamins and supplements to the parts of your body that need it quicker. You'll never be as tall as you could have been, but this will help you solve some of your medical problems." said Kakashi as he handed Harry a small bottle of pills. "Take one each night right before you go to bed." said Kakashi.

"Wait are those the same ones that Naruto is taking?" Sasuke asked realizing where he had seen those pills before.

"Oh, you noticed."

"Yeah, but I didn't know what they were for at the time." He said with a slightly subdued tone. He was learning all sorts of things today.

"Wait you're saying your teammate takes these pills? The loud one that wears that bright orange outfit?" Harry asked.

"Yes that's him." Kakashi confirmed.

"I see. _That explains so much!"_ Harry thought. Looking at bottle his eyes narrowing for a second before he blinked and smiled. "Thank you." Harry said trying to look as grateful as possible. "Let me go put these with my things, and we'll go." Harry said.

Leaving the room the smile slipped off of Harrys' face. "_There no way in hell I'm take these unknown pills. Who know what they really do. Especially if the only other person taking them is that loud bright orange ninja. I thought he might just be suicidal, but it could be the pills. After all he doesn't act like a ninja._" Harry thought as he frowned himself.

**.**

**~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~**

**.**

Walking down the road Naruto darted ahead of the group. "Ohh, this is going to be great!" he said as he rubbed his hands together with a grin. "Prepare to have your taste buds experience something like they never have before Harry." he said.

Harry couldn't help grin back a little at Naruto's enthusiasm as he followed behind. Once they entered the restaurant and were seated Sasuke finally let go of Harrys' arm.

"Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen my name is Teuchi. Order when you're ready." He said handing out menus.

Looking at the menu Harry cursed.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked looking at Harry with concern.

"It's nothing." Harry growled.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, but he didn't comment.

"Harry since it's your first time, why don't you order first." Sakura suggested.

Harry felt like banging his head against the table. "I can't." he muttered.

"What? Why not?" Sakura asked confused.

"Because I can't read the menu!"

"You were never taught to read?" Sakura said in disbelief.

Harry's eye twitched. "No I can read. I just can't read your stupid language." (_Note: I the writer, don't think Japanese is stupid._)

"Hey it's not stupid!" Naruto said jumping up.

"Naruto! Sit down!" Sasuke growled.

"What did I miss?" Kakashi asked plopping into a seat beside his students.

"He can't read!" Sakura said pointing at Harry.

"Hm… is that so." Kakashi said looking over at Harry.

"Who cares, I'll order for him." Sasuke said frowning. So what if his cousin couldn't read. He would just read for him.

"He'll take one large beef with extra vegies." Sasuke said. "_There now Harry will start eating properly_." he thought. Then he paused for a second. "And add extra vegies to what bowls of ramen Naruto gets as well."

"What! Extra vegies! You really are a bastard." Naruto said staring at Sasuke in disbelief.

Sakura just giggled. While Kakashi smiled.

"And for you Uchiha-san?" Teuchi asked.

"I'll just have the regular beef." Sasuke said.

"I'll have a vegetarian please." Sakura said.

"A large pork for me." Kakashi said.

"And for you Naruto?" Teuchi asked looking at his favorite customer.

"I'll have my usual old man." Naruto said grinning.

"Plus extra vegies." Sasuke reminded him.

"Plus extra vegies." Naruto sighed, the grin slipping a bit.

"Alright coming right up." Teuchi said leaving to go cook their orders.

"So Harry, how do you like the village so far?" Sakura asked trying to make small talk.

"Not sure. All I've done so far is get new things to replace the items I was forced to leave at home." Harry deadpanned.

"Oh that's alright. We can show you around later." she said oblivious to Harry's tone. "There are lots of things you can do here."

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"Well, we have lots of shopping." she said.

"Hate shopping." Harry grumbled.

"The libra… I mean the park. There are many beautiful parks here. Oh look the foods here." Sakura said visibly relieved.

"_The food looks pretty good_." Harry thought as he checked his food, while the other said itadakimasu. The group ate together for a while before Naruto started telling Harry about the Chunin Exam that they had just taken place.

"And then what happened?" Harry asked as he slurped his ramen, which he had to admit was way better than any he had tried before.

"We had to go to the forest of death." Naruto said with a stage whisper.

"Forest of death?" Harry asked. "_Wonder if it's anything like the forbidden forest._" he thought.

"Yeah, it's filled with giant deadly animals, and we had to survive in there for five days. During which we had to steal a scroll from another team." Naruto said.

"That must have been tough. Did any get hurt?" asked Harry.

"Nan, we were all fine." Naruto boasted "Just a few scratches here and there. Well other than Sasuke getting bit by that snake faced..."

"Naruto!" Sasuke growled out interrupting him before he could go on with the story.

"What?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"So Harry what was your school like?" asked Sakura.

Harry glanced over. She was obviously trying to change the subject. "_Something happened in that forest that they don't want me to know about. Snake faced it couldn't be him. Could it?"_ Harry thought starting to panic. "_I just have to calm down and remember what Moody said. Not every bad thing that occurs happened because of the dark scum your chasing. Sometimes bad things happen because of other dark scum. Plus the Dark Bastard wouldn't sink so low as to bite a non wiz-folk. Would he?"_

"Harry, did you hear me?" Sakura was waving her hand in front of his face.

"Oh sorry about that, got lost in thought. Ah yeah it was… school." he said not really know how to describe it without breaking wizard law.

Sakura rolled her eyes. Honestly, it was like the word school was repellent to every boy she met. Well except Sasuke-kun.

"Yes, but what were your classes like? Did you like your teachers?"

"Classes? They were alright, and my teachers they were ok I guess."

"What, no evil teachers." Naruto asked.

"_Oh you have no Idea."_ Harry thought with a smirk "Yeah you could say that my ah chemistry professor he hates me."

"It can't be that bad." Sakura said not wanting to believe anything bad about proper authority.

"No." Harry deadpanned. "He really hates me. I heard from Mo… a different professor of mine that it's left over anger from when he used to go to school with my dad."

"Same school you go to?" Kakashi asked cutting in.

"Yeah." Harry said sadly.

"Well don't be sad. You've got Sasuke now, and if that doesn't work I'm always here!" Naruto said with a grin.

"Yeah… that's great."

Sakura grinned as well. This lunch was really bringing Harry around.

"So did you play any sports?" she asked. She had always been curious about what it would have been like to go to a civilian school.

"_Sports? I can't tell them about quidditch even if I thought they'd believe me. _No not really." he said before he inwardly smiled as he got an idea. "Though I do like to run. I was even going to join my schools track team this year." he said lying through his teeth. "But I guess I can't now." he finished as he sank into his chair trying to look as miserable as possible. Which wasn't all that hard given the fact that he didn't like this situation very much at all.

"Hn." Sasuke said as the ninjas eyed each other.

"Hmm, I think we're all done here. How about a spar?" said Kakashi as he put down some money to pay the bill. "How would you like to see a fight between two ninja Harry-kun?"

"Sure, why not." said a curious Harry. Besides this was a perfect chance for him to get a real look at the ninja's abilities.

A little while later Harry was staring in shock. "How can this not be magic?" he was mumbling to himself. From what Harry could see was amazing. After facing one another Sasuke and Naruto had collided in field, with a crack that Harry swore that he could feel from his side of the field. Then they were off. Naruto was cloning himself by the dozens, and all of them were going after Sasuke with surprising vicious kicking, and punching combinations Harry never would have even thought of. Yet despite this orange swarm Sasuke was holding his own. Each time a clone came at him he popped it with a kick or punch. Then he took a deep breath, and was coughing up fire balls at them destroying them by the dozens until it was just Sasuke left on the field. He must have sensed something, because he jumped into the air the same time another Naruto broke out of the ground. Sasuke destroyed that one only to get jumped by a different Naruto from a nearby tree. Sasuke punched him away proving that it was the real one.

Now they were back in similar positions like the when they had first started. They were both panting with a look that said that they were going to win. With some hidden signal they at each other again, both punching each other's face at the same time. Then time seemed to freeze as both boys were determined not to fall first. Then Sasuke glanced over at Harry for a split second before he pushed a little further making Naruto fall, and Sasuke win.

"Yay Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called out "You won! You did a good job too Naruto."

"Bah, I would have won if I could have used the Rasengan." Naruto said as he turned away pouting slightly.

"Well, what did you think Harry-kun?" Kakashi asked as he looked down at Harry from that orange book he was always carrying.

"That was like nothing that I have ever seen before! Sasuke is an amazing fighter, and those clone things were cool too!" Harry said.

Sasuke walked over to Harry's side, his chest seemed to puff out with pride at the complement.

"And they're still only students. I wonder how strong they will be when they get to be your age?" Harry said as he eyed Kakashi.

"Meh, Strong enough." Kakashi said as he went back to his book.

"I've never seen anyone move so fast before. How do you do it?" Harry asked in awe.

"Oh we just push some chakra energy into our limbs to make us go faster." Sakura said falling into lecture mode.

"Maybe you could become a ninja, and go on missions with us." said Naruto excitedly.

"No! It's too dangerous." Sasuke said glaring at Naruto.

Sakura looked over at Sasuke and sighed. "Well as eldest of the house hold, I suppose you do have that right to make that choice Sasuke-kun."

"He's not older than me." Harry scoffed.

"What?"

"What how old are you?"

"Fifteen." Harry muttered figuring they would find out anyway.

"What, but you look younger than us." Sakura said confused. While Naruto was silent for once.

"So what if I'm a little short for my age I just turn fifteen alright!" Harry said angrily.

"Yeah but…?" Sakura continued.

"That's enough! Stop questioning him!" Sasuke snapped "Come on Harry were leaving." He said before he turned and grabbed his hand leading him away.

.

**~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~**

**.**

"Hey Sasuke." Harry called out when they got back to the house.

"Hn?"

"Thanks for that." Harry said.

"No problem. They were annoying anyways."

"By the way, what did you mean when you said that you had plans for today?" Harry asked.

"Oh I just had some ideas of what we could do together."

"Like what?"

…

What?

"Do you want to play a game?"

Harry smiled in amusement. He had forgotten that even though Sasuke was a trained killer he was still a kid.

"Sure I'll play. What game?" Harry asked.

"Shōgi." Sasuke said. "An old classmate of mine always plays it with his family, and I thought it would be amusing to try."

A while later Harry was sitting across from Sasuke getting beat badly.

"_Come on Harry this is just like chess, well sort of_." He thought to himself. Now if he could only remember what piece did what.

Taking another sip of his tea Harry grimaced.

"Not your favorite type of tea?"

"You could say that." Harry acknowledged

"What type do you like then?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Harry from across the board.

"Earl Gray." Harry sighed he could almost taste it now.

"Hm." Sasuke said thinking

Harry blinked "What?"

"Nothing." Sasuke said "Another game?"

"Nan." Harry yawned. He was getting quite good at this fake yawning. "No I'm a bit tired." Harry said giving Sasuke a pointed look. "Think I might head in for the night."

"Alright." Sasuke said as he began to put away the game. "Don't forget to take your pills."

"I won't." Harry called back.

In his room Harry started studying some of his fifth year material for a while, before his eyes landed on the pills. Sighing he put his books away realizing that he couldn't put this off any longer.

Placing his MSEB down next to the bottle of pills Harry frowned, as he pulled out a potion. Just because he had to take something to fix his early childhood problems didn't mean that he had to take what the ninjas gave him. He had Moody's horrible once a week potion for that. As good as it was for him, it tasted worse than anything he had before. It also left his tongue feeling numb, but the worse part of it was that he wasn't supposed to practice any magic for an hour after he took it. Merlin how he hated that hour, he always felt so defenseless. Eyeing that potion Harry almost didn't take it, but he needed to get a stronger as possible for his escape.

Taking the potion quickly, he followed it up with a gulp of water to at least to get rid of some of the taste. Then he settled down into on the bed to mediate the hour away just like he always did.

.

**~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~**

**.**

Next morning Sasuke had waited until six to wake Harry up, much to Harry's relief.

Walking down stairs Harry was surprised when Sasuke presented him with some running clothes and shoes. He didn't know the village sold anything other than sandals. Turned out that after he went to bed Sasuke had run out and bought them from some new shop keeper. They of course had the fan on them, but at least he could still run in the morning now. He had really started to enjoy his morning runs.

Sasuke led him on a path through the village slowing down to match Harry's pace, which was somehow annoying and nice of him at the same time.

Arriving back at the house they both took showers and had some breakfast. Harry was starting to suspect that Sasuke didn't know how to cook many things seeing a repeat of the breakfast from the day before. He was helping clean up when he saw Kakashi enter through the window.

"Good morning my cute little Uchihas." He said with that eye smile of his.

"I'm not an Uchiha." Harry grumbled. The two ninja ignored him.

"What is it Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke asked. "I thought we weren't meeting up until later?"

"Oh we still are, I just have a surprise for Harry-kun."

"What more pills?" asked Harry looking at Kakashi with suspicion.

"Nope, but I think I will give you something to do." Kakashi said with a grin. Well at least Harry thought he was grinning. Somehow Harry felt this did not bode well.

.

**~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~**

**.**

Harry was bored. Something to do his ass. At first he thought he would just be following Sasuke everyday but since Kakashi had found out that he couldn't read their langue. The stupid ninja had signed him up for some lessons. This was seriously cutting into his escape planning time. Well at least he could still run in the morning, and his privet study before he went to bed or he would have gone mad by now.

How could he have forgotten that he still didn't know how to read the language? Reading was nothing like speaking the langue. When he spoke, all he had to do was hear the phrases a couple of times and then his brain automatically translated for him. Hell sometimes he forgot he was even speaking a different language. So now he was stuck sitting in a hot classroom trying to memorize all these characters. The classroom he was in was actually the same classroom that Sasuke and his team had been taught in before being assigned to Team 7, and since school was still out for the summer they figured it was a perfect place for Harry to start his lessons.

The school hadn't turned out at all like he had imagined it. The academy actually reminded him of his grade school. Except there was a small obstacle courses, some practice targets in the back, and a track that looked like it went around the entire school.

Looking at his sheet again he felt like cursing why did this langue have to have to have so many characters, he was never going to learn them all. Hell he didn't even _want_ to learn them in the first place. Scowling he wracked his brain. "_There has to be some spell that could just translate the words for me. I wish I could ask Hermione, she would know._" Harry thought sadly as he let his forehead fall onto the desk.

Hearing the noise Harry's teacher looked up.

"Let's take a break." Iruka said.

"_Finally!_ Harry thought. Thanks Iruka-sensei." Harry said as he got up to stretch. He had forgotten how much harder school chairs were in regular schools. Maybe he should look into some cushioning spells.

After closing the booklet he was holding Iruka turned and smiled at Harry. "You're going through these lessons faster than expected? Well done!"

"Really? It feels it I've barely learned anything. Every time I finish one lesson and you seem to pull two more out. And there's got to be like thousands of characters left to learn." He moaned.

Iruka chuckled. "Of course you're not going get it all at first. Learning to read a new language takes time. Though you did get through that first book quicker than I expected. You're a very fast learner.

"Really?"

"Yes, and that means I can push you faster to master the written word in no time."

"Gee… That's great, I guess."

"No problem. The fact that you could already speak our language helps momentously."

"Yeah, I have a good teacher he taught me a lot." Harry eyed Iruka. Maybe he could get some answers. "Iruka-sensei I was curious. How was Team 7 speaking English in the first place?" Harry asked.

"A translation device. They're rare, but they work wonders when you find you need to communicate. They use to be more popular, but ever since the Element countries settled on one language they're not used every much anymore."

"Oh."

"What else do you want to ask about?" Iruka asked looking at Harry.

Harry blushed he hadn't realized that it was so obvious that he had a question on his mind. He really needed to work on not showing his emotions, when he wasn't concentrating.

"Yeah, I was just wondering, how does charka work? I know Sasuke said it wasn't magic, but then what is it?" asked Harry.

Iruka chuckled. "Sasuke's right charka isn't magic. No matter how amazing the things ninja can do there is always an explanation. Therefor magic just doesn't exist. If it did I'd use it to magic away some of my debts."

"Oh." Harry said thoughtfully.

_Wiki Iruka lecturer: _**_"_****Chakra is the resulting form of energy when two other forms of energy are mixed together. The two energies are referred to as "physical energy" and "spiritual energy". Physical energy is collected from the body's cells and can be increased through training, stimulants, and exercise. Spiritual energy is derived from the mind's consciousness (i.e. the soul) and can be increased through studying, meditation, and experience**. Understand?"

"A little but how do ninja do what they do? How can it make them defy gravity and shoot great balls of fire? Tell me." Harry asked with all serious. "Can ninjas use this energy to fly?"

Iruka couldn't help it, he started to laugh. He got asked this question from time to time, but it was always just as funny as the first time.

"No, ninjas can't fly. Jumping really high is possible, but staying in the air well there nothing for the charka to hang onto so that just out of the question. (_Expect for those rumors about the land of sky.)"_ he thought with a frown.

"Oh so they were using chakra to climb the walls."

"That right and that's also the second exercise that ninja use for chakra control."

"Chakra control? Hm, that makes sense. For such techniques you must really have to be able to control the amount of energy you put out, and if climbing the wall is the second one. Is walking on water one as well?"

"Already saw someone doing that, and yes you are correct water walking is one as well. In fact it's the third and hardest of the trio. Do you think you can figure out why?" Iruka asked. He was loving this. Harry was just as smart as his cousin, but unlike Sasuke he asked questions.

Harry sat back down and thought for a moment. What was the difference between walking up a building and walking on water? Gravity was definitely out otherwise wall walking would be the third one. So if you ignore gravity it's just like walking on land. Land vs water. That's it!"

Harry smiled. "It's because water is always moving. You said earlier that you used your charka to stick to things, but because water is always moving you have to keep changing the amount of charka you use to keep yourself afloat."

Iruka smiled. "You're right you'd be amazed at how long it takes most people to figure that out."

"Really, but after you explained about sticking to things with charka, everything else just fell into place. Then what's the first exercise?"

"Leaf sticking."

"What?"

"With academy students we have them try and keep a leaf stuck to their forehead. To do this they must keep a steady flow connected to the leaf, so the leaf doesn't fall off. This exercise uses the least amount of chakra so it's very good for a beginner."

"Hey, could I become a ninja?"

Iruka shook his head sadly. "How old are you Harry?"

"Fifteen why?

"You're too old to become a ninja. If you want, after you can read up to a proper level. I will talk to the Hokage about letting you learn some of the smaller level stuff, but your body won't be able to handle any of the higher level techniques I'm afraid."

"Sure, that would be great." Harry said in a somewhat sadder tone.

"But most importantly you are **_not_ **to try training with chakra on your own. People have died and are still dying today from chakra loss, and for someone who's never use it before that would be **_very_ **easy for you to do." Iruka said in a very serious tone.

Harry gulped. Well there went one plan down the drain.

"Anyway our time is up. So for homework I have a local folktale for you to read for practice. If you have trouble with any of the words circle them, and well go over them tomorrow."

"Yes Iruka-sensei." Harry said as he accepted the papers.

.

**~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~**

**.**

As Harry retired to his room that night he smiled. Iruka had given him an excellent idea of how to control his own magic. While he would avoid his chakra for now that didn't mean he couldn't train his magic. In fact he had already grab a few leafs one the way in. Sitting on the bed he gathered up his magic and tried to stick the leaf to his forehead. After a few seconds he smiled as the leaf didn't fall. Well at least until he tried to remove the leaf. Seemed his magic had listened to him a little _too_ well and made sure that the leaf wasn't going anywhere. Pulling the leaf did nothing, even the **_Finite Incantatem_** wasn't working.

Calming down Harry took a deep breath and began to think. His desire made the leaf stick to his forehead. He just had to get his magic to unstick the leaf. Concentrating Harry reached for his magic again. This time he told it to let the leaf fall. After a moment to his relief it did.

Alright well that didn't go like he thought it would at all. Flipping through some of his books on magical theory he realized what he did wrong. With Charka to keep the leaf sticking you had to keep adding a steady stream of charka. Basically if you used chakra in X way with Y you would always get Z. That didn't work with magic.

Magic didn't follow those rules at all. With magic you were changing reality until the magical energy ran out. With magic you could use X with Y and get Z or 2 or even a giant flying purple orange polka-dot bunny that eats lions on Tuesdays. Well if you had a thought that was random enough, while you were trying cast magic. That's why wiz-folks used wands. Not only did it help focus a wiz-folks magical wants. The wands standardized the way that wiz folk could cast spells, with the tiny runes craved into each wand. That's why when using a wand you had to say a spell, and wave the wand a certain way.

Ok Harry thought closing the book. Lesson learned even though magic and chakra can do amazing things, their energy's did not work the same. When he had his magic stick the leaf to his forehead it became part of his forehead as long as that bit of magic held on.

Looking at the leaf Harry noticed that it went through a few changes while it had been stuck to his face. It had grown a bit, and its color was a richer green. If that's what loose magic did to plants, no wonder they had first years digging through the dirt, and touching most of the plants in the green houses at Hogwarts.

He needed to find a way to control his magic. Maybe he was just going at this the wrong way. What he need were spells that kept him using his magic for a set amount of time. Not just changing things in an instant. Harry thought as began to flip through the pages. Suddenly he stopped and grinned. How could he forget **_Wingardium Leviosa_** the levitation spell. Sure you could just make an object levitate, but to move it created change. Change that would make him constantly use his magic, and if he could add other spells along with that while doing all this wandlessly well he might have just found his own magic control exercises.

Moving back into his meditation position, Harry reached once again for his magic core. "**_Wingardium Leviosa."_** he said as he felt his magic touch the leaf. The leaf shot up and slammed right into the ceiling. "_This might not be as easy as I thought._" Harry thought as he looked at the leaf now stuck to the ceiling.

.

**~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~**

**.**

Moody was following a lead. While viewing the memories of Mrs. Figg and some other neighbors he had realized that this had not been a death eater attack. Inspecting the kidnappers he realized that they were some sort of warrior type from the way they moved. If the headbands were any indication they came from the same place, but what did they want Potter for. His money? Political gain? His magical bloodline? Well it didn't matter they had no right to take the boy anyway.

Knocking on a door he waited a few seconds before the door was answered by an maid with graying hair. Moody looked her over. She was wearing an brown and black **Elegant and Contrast Color Housekeeping **muggle uniform, but he could see some runes sown in for cleanliness.

"_Good afternoon sir, may I help you?"_ she asked in French.

"_Yes I'm here to speak with Mr. Green. Is he in?_" Moody responded.

"_Do you have an appointment?"_ she asked.

"_No, but tell him that Mad Eye is here_."

"_One moment sir. Please wait here while I inform him_." She said leading him to a sitting room. While waiting Moody looked around. The house hadn't change much from what he remembered. Just more thing added from who knows in the world.

"Moody?"

"Stevin." Moody responded.

Stevin Green, a half blood America with spiky blond hair with green highlights and amber brown eyes that seemed to spark with curiosity. Stevin liked to travel and was obsessed with seeing everything this world had to offer, and then some. He was also one of the best at finding places that couldn't be found. Then again he found most of those places by getting lost in the first place.

"Thanks for seeing me." Moody said in English "Do you mind if I place up some wards?"

"Go ahead." Stevin said. While he could just active his own, Moody would never relax, well relax as much as he could unless it was his own wards going up.

After setting up some privacy wards and scanning for intruders Moody turned to his partner.

"Who introduced us?" Moody asked.

"Trick question, no one did. We bumped into each other when I was exploring China, and you were chasing down a local dark lord wanna-be. Then you shot me with a cutting hex in the foot because you thought I was helping the bastard." Stevin chuckled darkly.

"In my defense you looked rather suspicious at the time. Besides I paid for your Medic-witch didn't I?"

"Yeah you did, and she turned out to be a real cute one too. Good to see you Moody. I thought you had locked yourself away from the world."

"Good to see you too Stevin. I almost did, but I've got a case I'm working on."

"Really? I thought you were retired?"

"I am, but this one's personal." Moody said frowning angrily.

"Well what can I do to help? You must have come all this way for some reason." Stevin said.

"I'm working on a time sensitive case that I'm hoping that you might be able to give me a lead on." Moody said as he pulled out some pictures. "These are people who were at the scene. Do you recognize any of them, the headbands, or where the clothes they're wearing are from?"

"Kids? Well they sure are colorful. Merlin! How many brothers does that boy in orange have?" Stevin asked in shock as he looked at the moving picture.

"I'm not sure, but from the way these kids use magic, and the way they move. They are not normal wiz-kids." Moody replied.

"The way they move?" Stevin asked.

"Yes, while watching the memories of a neighbor it was obvious that these kids had been trained to fight.

"Alright then. _Glad I'm not those kids."_ Stevin muttered to himself. "The girls' eyebrows are pink as well. She might be a Metamorphmagi so trying to find her using a picture might not help." Stevin said frowning.

Moody sighed. "I know but Metamorphmagi tend to use the same shape over, and over. So it was worth a shot."

"Though that head band." Stevin said thoughtfully.

"Have you seen it before?" asked Moody.

"Yes… but where? Oh that's right!" Stevin said as he began to rummage through his bag before pulling out a worn out journal. "Ah Ha! I knew I had seen that head band before." He said flipping through the pages. "Well not with this symbol but similar.

"Where?" Moody demanded. He looked like he was a second away grabbing the book.

"Let me see, it was during my travels in Russia. I had just learned of a tale of a land hidden in the sea. I hadn't put any truth to the tale until one day I found an old headband washed up on the shores of the East Sea. Finding it odd I pocketed the headband and left to catch my boat to Tokyo, but while I was sailing I saw something."

"What?"

"Fog, coming out of nowhere, and no one else could see it. Not even the wizard that was sailing with me. Unfortunately before I could investigate it further we hit some ruff winds, and I lost the headband over board. After that I wasn't able to see the fog any more. When I went sail through that place later on I could find nothing there."

"Strange I've never heard of a place hidden like that." Moody said.

"Moody if the people you're looking for came from the fog, it might be a hidden pocket community. I'm not sure how big though, and unless you have something from there you're going to have a hard time finding your way into that land."

"I see. Thank you Stevin you've given me a place to start looking." Moody said as he gathered up his things.

"Sure, glad I can help. Since you're working quickly I won't go with you, but if I think of anything else I'll owl you. Also If you find an extra headband could you send it to me so I can explore the land later?" Stevin asked as he walked Moody to the door.

"Sure." Moody said.

.

**~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~ page ~ break ~**

**.**

Leaving the building Moody's eyes narrowed as he scanned the area just like he always did.

"Aright come out. I can see you hiding in the bush." Moody said.

A moment later a large black dog slunk out of the bush, and over to Moody.

"Follow me." Moody ordered ducking into an alleyway. After quickly setting up his privacy wards for the second time that day he turned to the dog.

"You can change now." Moody said.

A moment later the dog started to stretch and grow. Soon a disheveled looking man was standing in its place.

"So you followed me _Black_." Moody said with some distaste.

"I need to help find Harry too." Sirius said.

"Help?" Moody scoffed. "You're practically fresh out of Azkaban. How do you plan on finding anything?"

"I found you, didn't I?"

Moody paused for a moment "… You did, didn't you? Black, how _did_ you find me?" He asked starting to see the mad man in a new light.

"I just followed you." Sirius said shrugging.

"Yes, but how?"

"After you told the rest of the members about Harry I knew that you were going off to find him. So I just changed into Padfoot and followed your scent. Almost lost you a few times, but I knew you could led me to where I need to be." He said with a determined look.

"I see." Moody said. "It seems that I can use your help after all."

"Really! What do you need? Is it the Black fortune? If so you can have it. I'll help in any way I can." Sirius said desperately.

"Oh that's good too, but not what I meant. Black, do you even know the amount of charms, and spells I use to keep people from following me? Including an anti-scent spell?"

"Yeah but I smelled you." Sirius said confused.

Moody just stared at him blankly waiting for him to get it.

"Oh, I can use my Padfoot form to track down Harry. Even if they have him under some spells." Sirius said perking up.

"That's right, but Black listen to me now, and this is important. You _can't_ run off and let you emotions run high like you did with Pettigrew." Moody said frowning.

"Wormtail!" Sirius growled.

"_Black_!" Moody snapped. "If you're going to put Harry in danger by rushing in. I'll _make_ sure you can't follow me."

"I won't!" Sirius swore.

"Good."

"So where are we going anyways?"

"The East Sea Black, also known as the Sea of Japan." Moody said smirking.

.

**So that's Chapter 5. If you like it review if you don't, well I'll take your review anyway. I like to hear what people think. Did anyone else notice every chapter so far has been longer than the one before it. That's because of the motivation I got from your reviews. So review, review, and review some more. J And I'll keep trying to put out long chapters.**

_**~ Zeakagirl =^!^=**_


End file.
